


Animal Kingdom

by Quiteriver



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark, Delirium, Gen, Heavy Angst, Insanity, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiteriver/pseuds/Quiteriver
Summary: Children feared the thunder because of the sound it produced, the threatening howls and the way it rolled across the skies. Children did not fear lightning. They did not fear rain. They feared the unknown.A world where the Uchiha clan was never massacred.





	1. Chapter 1

**\- ~ -**

It began with a light pitter-patter as the trees swayed with the gentle breeze. As night descended, the drizzles morphed into loud roars as the rain poured into chaotic drops, unforgiving and harsh. When it rains, the heavens don't hold back as it descends its fury on the land.

The wind did not howl, it screamed, it bellowed as it tore leaves from the trees. The sound of the rustling of leaves was overcome by the screeching sound of the violent wind. The trees bent and bowed against the high pressures of the storm; almost moaning in pain.

Lightning ripped through the blackening skies as if struggling to unbind itself from the grasps of the darkening clouds. Bolts of lightning continued to rip into the black abyss, temporarily blinding anyone who dared to look above. For each lightning followed a thunderous boom, a deafening sound that shook the ground. Children feared the thunder because of the sound it produced, the threatening howls and the way it rolled across the skies. Children did not fear lightning. They did not fear rain. They feared the unknown.

A baby's cries was heard echoing throughout the hospital.

Thunder: _noun._ A threatening, menacing, or extremely vehement utterance.

 

_Thunder is good,_

_Thunder is impressive;_

_But it is lightening that does all the work. - Mark Twain_

**\- ~ -**

The young boy wiped the droplets of sweat forming on his forehead, his shoulders heaving with each pant as he leaned on his knees struggling to regain his breath. Fugaku watched his youngest son attempt to catch his breath after struggling to perfect the Fireball Jutsu. It was barely big enough to ignite a bundle of wood on fire.

At his age Itachi was able to perfect the Jutsu much quicker, he was also able to unlock the Sharingan.

Meanwhile Sasuke was struggling with a mere fire Jutsu.

Fugaku said nothing as he turned his back on the panting boy, slowly making his way towards the steps of the Uchiha household.

No words were exchanged.

The eight year old felt hot tears burn behind his eyes.

_Shinobi don't cry._

**\- ~ -**

One month later, he had finally perfected the Jutsu. His father had simply nodded, which meant a thousand words to the young Uchiha

Sasuke spent the whole day smiling.

 

_I am trying to be what you're dying to see._

**\- ~ -**

The years rolled by and Itachi became one of the finest shinobi to work under than hand of the Hokage. This forced Itachi to attend month long missions to complete, seeing less of his younger brother.

His father grew prouder and his brother grew distant.

When the brothers did bump into each other in the large Uchiha household their conversations were relatively simple and to the point. Once the tension between the two would increase, one mumbled an excuse while their father called the other.

Sasuke would stare at the retrieving brothers back, a rush of memories flooding his mind. However, he would quickly bury them behind the emotional wall he had built years ago. He felt a pang of jealousy rip into in his chest as he suddenly felt a burning sensation at the back of his throat. He struggled to swallow his pride as he walked in the opposite direction of his fathers office.

It did not go unnoticed by Itachi.

 

_This hate that you gave me keeps saying the same thing._

**\- ~ -**

At the age of eleven, he had graduated from the academy. His mother was the only person to congratulate him.

The next day he was paired with an annoying pink haired female who had a rather large forehead. (He later noticed it was a sensitive topic for her). His other teammate was a loud obnoxious blond, son of the Hokage. The Kyuubi vessel. He was just as annoying as the female, probably more.

Sasuke didn't care. At his age Itachi was an ANBU officer, he was recognized and praised by the entire Uchiha clan. Meanwhile he was just the "other" son of Fugaku.

After all, he was just eleven.

 

_So watch my wings burn._

**\- ~ -**

The obnoxious blond was much worse than Sasuke had perceived at the beginning. However, Sasuke realised there is more than meets the eye, even for a person who had inherited one of the most powerful eyes to exist in the ninja world.

Although neither of the two would willingly admit, the two boys grew undeniably close as they completed trivial D-ranked missions. The constant arguing and fighting became a daily ritual for the boys, which usually ended with Sakura, who would land a perfectly aimed punch at the blue-eyed boy earning him a bruise. Kakashi merely smiled behind the mask, silently relieved the Uchiha kid was becoming less like an _Uchiha_ and grateful for the Kyuubi vessel to have made a friend.

Weeks morphed into months when they were finally assigned their first C-ranked mission. Not as exciting as Naruto had previously thought, but it allowed them to travel outside the jurisdiction of Konoha. Which was a pleasant change from the trivial jobs of repairing houses and pulling out weed for angry famers.

Their friendship was tested.

 

_As they burn in the fire._

**\- ~ -**

Naruto collapsed onto his knees as he attempted to regain his breath, the man standing in front of him was smirking, hiding his slight surprise that the young shinobi from Konoha was a worthy opponent.

 _Shame._ The boy will end here.

Naruto finally looked up, eyes meeting his attacker. For the first time since the fight had begun, he had finally noticed the small details of the man. A metal headband with a music note was wrapped around his forehead. Upon further inspection, Naruto noticed a number of tattoos on his forearm and exposed shoulder. For a moment the injured boy allowed himself to immerse in a memory long buried.

 

"N _aruto!" exhaled Iruka, wrinkles forming between his eyebrows._

" _Repeat what I just said"_

_The blond boy hesitated, feeling his classmates gaze boring holes in his back. A red haired girl with honey brown eyes snickered as she mumbled something under her breath._

_He felt the hushed whispers begin to spread around him as they escalated into laughter. The sound was abruptly stopped with a ‘bang’._

_Naruto looked up to see Iruka-sensei, face flushed red as his lips were pressed into a thin line._

_He slowly made his way to the embarrassed blond and knelt near him as his gaze met his eye level._

" _Naruto" Irukas voice was barely audible._

"I _f you answer me correctly I promise to buy you something" he almost begged, desperate for the boy to prove his worth._

_The boy needed motivation, he already had a burden to bear with the Fox and the standards to reach as he was the Hokages son._

"C _-can you buy me ramen?" whispered the boy back, his blue eyes reflecting the sunlight that seeped into the classroom._

_Iruka humorously nodded as he stood up, making his was to the front of the room._

" _Otogakura, the village hidden by Sound. Their symbol is a single music note"_

_An eerie silence spread through the room._

_Iruka gave a warm smile to the blond boy, making sure to fulfil his promise._

 

An imaginary light bulb lit up above Narutos head. _Oto._ The Sound village.

The sound ninja let out a dark chuckle, interrupting Narutos train of thought. He placed his hand into the pouch that rested on his left thigh, his smirk remained plastered on his face. As he removed his hand, three kunais were perfectly placed between each knuckle, ready to be thrown.

The Kyuubi vessel finally registered what the man was attempting to do as he forced himself to get up, to move, to scream.

To do anything.

His body did not respond. His eyes suddenly widened as he noticed the ninja begin to infuse chakra onto the tips of the kunai, blue light emitting from his fingertips.

"Their chakra infused" the man stated, answering Narutos shocked stare.

"Aimed to attack the vital points of your chakra, ultimately resulting into-"

_Death._

A fully rested Naruto would have easily dodged the attack. However the Kyuubi vessel was low on chakra, his chest was heaving with pain and his body was bleeding thick black blood from a wound he couldn't locate.

He could not dodge this.

Just as the man flexed his arm to throw the weapons, a shadow flashed in front of him. The Sound ninja narrowed his eyes as he noticed it was just a mere boy who had stood in front of his intended target, arms opened protectively.

Before either of the three could react, the kunais were thrown.

**\- ~ -**

The chirping sound of a thousand birds slowly subsided as the Chidori in Kakashi palm began to disappear. He stood in a pool of blood as small ripples began to form in the red liquid. In the middle of the puddle lay two bodies. Before any emotional damage could begin to scar his mind the masked man tore his eyes from the bodies and performed a number of hand signals before disappearing in a poof.

He reappeared next to Naruto.

The boy was crying.

Leaning over Sasukes body, droplets of tears landing on the Uchihas chest as Naruto mumbled incoherent words.

In a matter of seconds, Kakashi had roughly pushed Naruto off from Sasuke. He mumbled under his breath as he performed a series of hand signals as a light green glow emitted from his palms.

Kakashi was not a trained medic-nin but Rin had taught him a number of healing techniques in the event of an emergency.

The masked man grimaced as he pushed away the painful memories.

Naruto remained on the floor where Kakashi had pushed him, not sure on what to do as he horrifically watched on as his sensei attempted to heal his teammate. He struggled to crawl back to the motionless body lying a few metres away but his injured legs refused to obey.

All he could do was choke back the already streaming tears.

"Naruto" hissed his Sensei; this was no time for emotional moments.

"Try to concentrate your chakra into your palms" he hurriedly told the blond as he concentrated on the Uchiha lying in front of him.

It took Naruto a moment to register what the masked man had asked from him before wiping his tears with his sleeve. "B-but Kakashi, I'm not a medic trained shinobi I don't-"

"He needs chakra" snapped Kakashi.

He had never seen his Sensei in this state before. His face was smeared with dry blood, his clothes ripped as his usual bored eyes held a panicked look.

How could he give chakra if he had none? Surely, Kakashi-sensei sensed how low his chakra was?

"But Kaka-"

"Naruto!" snapped his sensei, not tearing his gaze away from the bleeding body lying helplessly on the floor. "You are a Jinchuuriki" he whispered, barely audible.

Naruto flinched, how could he…

His gaze then turned to Sasuke whose breathing became dangerously irregular.

' _This was because of YOU'_ hissed the creature in the back of his mind.

The young boy shook his head, causing his blonde locks to sway in different direction.

Sasuke took the fall for him. He will not let that bastard down.

Naruto ignored the pain as he crawled towards his teammate and lifted his arms, concentrating all the chakra he could master into his palms. He began to feel an unfamiliar warmth engulf his body, as if a fire had erupted in his belly.

It wasn't until Kakashi looked towards Narutos direction did he notice the orange glow of chakra surrounding the young Uzumakis body.

**\- ~ -**

_I am a lion born from things you cannot be._

 

Four days later Sasuke had opened his eyes. His eyes met a roughly painted white ceiling, streak marks were visible along with well dried droplets of paint. The painter obviously had a lazy hand as the messy streaks littered the celling.

A beeping sound snapped him from his gaze as he turned towards the mysterious sound. He inhaled sharply as he snapped his head too quick, causing to him feel nauseous for a moment.

_A hospital?_

"Feeling better Otouto?"

The youngest of the Uchihas turned towards the direction of his brothers' voice. He was met with an infinite depth of worry and pain. Sasuke found himself staring into a bottomless black abyss, struggling to tear his gaze away, struggling to _breathe._

Within a second Itachis cold armour had slipped back on, black-coal eyes as cold as the nights of winter. The scars under his eyes as prominent as ever as his lips pressed into a thin, hard line.

Sasuke managed to catch his breath.

'Nii-san" he chocked out, his throat suddenly dry and patchy.

The eldest of the two lifted himself from the rather uncomfortable looking hospital chair as he made his way towards the small circular wooden table. It wasn't until his fingers gripped the sweaty jug of water did he speak.

"How are you feeling?"

Sasuke eyed his elder brother as he poured him a cup of water, fingers long and elegant. He put down the now half empty jug and made way to the youngest, lying motionlessly in his bed.

He briefly met his younger brothers confused gaze.

"You've been out for four days; Kakashi barely got you here in time. Mother was worried sick" the shadow of a smile barely visible as he offered his brother the cup.

Sasuke grabbed it with unknowingly shaky fingers.

Itachi eyed his brothers hands as he mentally reminded himself to notify the nurses.

"And father?" whispered Sasuke, barely audible.

Itachi said nothing.

 

_Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to the people who drown with their demons.

 

_\- ~ -_

_Wise man close his mouth._

_Mad man close his fist._

**_\- ~ -_ **

When anger and fear dries his mouth and constrict his muscles he refuses to lose control. When the voices begin to blend into screeching screams he refuses to lose control. When he forces his body to function on just a mere few hours of sleep he refuses to lose control. When his muscles scream, when his nerves twitch in agony, when his veins throb in protest he does not lose control.

When the demons claw his mind and attempt to tear away his sanity he slightly whimpers, afraid his control is slipping.

He refuses to lose control.

**_\- ~ -_ **

 

Sometimes Sasuke felt like he was drowning in a sea emotions, the immense pressure causing him to suffocate. Sometimes the currents were too harsh, his muscles aching as he battled against the tide. Struggling to keep his head above water, panting furiously, barely hanging by a thread. Sometimes the water was shallow and only his feet remained wet. Those were the best of nights in which his sanity was intact and he managed to sleep for a good few hours.

He was an Uchiha. Born and bred. They feared nothing, they feared no one.

_But Sasuke was afraid. Afraid that the high tide might take him under as he struggled to breathe. He was terrified that his lungs would ache under the pressure of the current. Afraid that he would drown in front of his family and peers as they continued to watch._

**_\- ~ -_ **

_Fugaku had seen a perfect opportunity and **lunged** towards it._

The following days were chaotic, his father held a meeting amongst the elders of the clan; accusing the Uzumakis in attempting to murder his youngest son. He was merely using any excuse to take out Minato, a well-known shinobi. Fugaku could not stand competition. The incident with his son was the perfect pawn.

Sasuke was a puppet, and his strings were about to snap.

After all, Fugaku was a winner.

**_\- ~ -_ **

 

Since the incident, his father had barely seen him nor acknowledged him. His mother was persistent, treating him as if he was five years old, constantly checking his bandages and muttering about the risk of an infection.

During the day his elder bother disappeared and only returned when night ascended.

Sometimes Sasuke envied the moon.

**_\- ~ -_ **

It was a Sunday morning, a week since the incident and Itachi had still not attended any missions. Perhaps his brother was feeling a sense of guilt for ignoring Sasuke, all those times he had begged him to train and spend time with him. Perhaps it made Itachi realize what could have happened and how much he could have regretted.

Sasuke immediately dismissed those thoughts. Itachi was a difficult person to read, for all he knew he was probably on a mission within the boundaries of Konoha.

**_\- ~ -_ **

 

He was sitting on a wooden stool in the kitchen, legs dangling freely as his fingers laced around a small tea cup, sipping the warm tea emitting floral scents. His mother was bustling around the kitchen, speaking of her sister and the humorous stories they shared as children.

Like him and Itachi.

Sasuke merely zoned out.

A few moments later the thin shoji slid open as Fugaku stepped in. Sasuke immediately jumped off the high stool and gave a quick bow mumbling a quiet “Hai”.

After all he was a respectful Uchiha.

His mother gave his father a stern look.

“Sasuke” his father _demanded_.

The youngest in the room abruptly stood up straight, facing his father, startled on hearing him call his name. After a week of awkward unspoken tensions, it felt unnatural to have his own father speak his name.

“You are no longer to attend missions with the Uzumaki boy.” He mentioned flatly as he made his way to the door that allowed him to exit the house.; His expression indicated he was glad to have spoken in such an inconsiderate tone. He opened the door without sparing a glance to his son or the woman who beared his children.

Sasukes fingers tightened around his teacup.

His mother worriedly looked at him.

He was a self-repairing puppet.

**_\- ~ -_ **

 

For the remaining day Sasuke remained in the Uchiha household, he doubted team 7 would be assigned any missions soon after the C-ranked mission they had completed. Besides, his sensei would surely understand.

For the first time in months, the entire Uchiha family were seated at the dining table. Although his mother seemed very excited in seeing her only two sons finally share a meal together, the air felt thick.

Suddenly Sasuke felt out of place, the loving mother, strong figure father and the trophy child. Where was his place in all of this?

_A few days ago while Sasuke was lazily walking in the hallway he heard hushed, heated words being exchanged behind the door of his father’s office. The handmade oak door was slightly ajar, allowing the raven haired boy to barely understand what the commotion was about._

_“You need to start attending missions again Itachi, you cannot suddenly call in sick every time Sasuke scratches himself” his father’s voice was hostile, almost aggressive._

_Itachis however was much calmer._

_“You know it was more than that, you don’t have to care. Just act like you do.”_

_Within a second the door was almost torn from its hinges as Itachi stepped out of the suffocating office._

_Sasuke had barely closed his bedroom door just in time._

“I spoke to Kakashi today, you will no longer be part of his team” his father suddenly broke the uncomfortable tension.

It was as if the air was ripped in half by the harshness of his words.

Sasuke stared at him in disbelief.

“w-what” he asked dumfounded, his chopsticks had fallen onto his dinner plate producing a sharp sound.

His fathers narrowed his eyes.

“Sasuke” his mother said, forcing a smile “it’s for the-“

He suddenly felt a surge of anger rise in his chest, it tasted like bile at the back of his throat as he struggled to swallow it. He could feel his anger churning as it craved for destruction, his scarlet face turning darker as his onyx eyes narrowed.

He felt the high tide rise as he struggled to stay afloat, waving his arms, attempting to grab someone’s attention.

But there was no one there.

He held his breath as his body submerged underneath the tide, thrashing his legs in an attempt to rise above the water. He sensed this lungs collapsing as they begged for oxygen. His head began throbbing as the blood flow began to rapidly increase.

He was drowning.

Drowning in a sea of _fucking emotions_.

It was moments like this when Sasuke wondered whether drowning in real life would be less agonizing.

He could no longer fight the raging sea.

“How could you?!” snapped Sasuke, not wanting to hear what kind of lie his father could conjure.

The eldest of the Uchihas looked down at his youngest son, his eyes flashed for the briefest of moments before his mask slipped back on.

“You heard me.” he hissed, his face hardening.

_No. No._

“No” he finally snapped.

Sasukes patient façade finally broke as if with an audible crack.

There was something in his blood, there was something moving. He felt a burning sensation in his veins as his trembling hand began to clench and unclench.

How dare he.

_How dare he._

He saw his mother’s mouth move as worry mixed with fear flashed in his eyes. But he couldn’t hear. The loud buzzing in his ears had made it hard to hear, to concentrate.

Oh he was drowning.

“No” he repeated, this time hissing it. It almost sounded like he was threatening his father.

His father abruptly stood up, throwing his chair backwards causing his chair to screech from the force.

“How dare yo-“

“NO!” yelled Sasuke who had also stood up, eyes narrowing.

His respect for his father was slowly slipping.

“Sasuke” warned his eldest brother who remained seated and calm. However his body language indicated otherwise as his shoulders tensed, face hardening.

“Sasuke, please” begged his mother.

Fugaku glared at his wife before facing his enraged son “How dare you boy!“

Sasuke breathed in.

“You have NO right to!-"

He was suddenly silenced as a fist collided with his nose. Within a second, his father has suddenly materialized in front of him, landing a perfectly aimed punch. The raven-haired shinobi stumbled backwards from the impact as he felt his nose and lip throb. He recognized the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

His lungs were already filled with water.

He heard his mother scream. He sensed his brother’s chakra.

However, all he could feel was _red._

All he could see was _red_.

His eyes were suddenly burning, he felt hot liquid run down his face towards his busted lip. He was surprised on tasting the familiar metallic taste of blood rather than the saline taste of tears.

_Was he crying blood?_

Anger was coursing through his body, his heart rate accelerating, his fingers trembling. He was exhausted. He was tired from his father’s bullshit, tired from his mother and brothers sympathy. Something in him snapped, he almost heard a crack as if something finally locked into place, as if his body placed the final puzzle piece and it was complete.

_He felt complete._

Fugaku found himself glaring into two furious crimson eyes. A surprised look flashed across his face as he realized what he was staring into. He was not looking into a pair of obsidian eyes, rather two complete Sharingan, the three black Tomoes spinning rapidly.

Sasuke vaguely heard his mother gasp.

“HOW DARE YOU” roared Fugaku, whose eyes were also crimson. “WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, ACTIVATING YOUR SHARINGAN IN MY PRESENCE?”

Before his fathe-, no this man could finish his sentence, Sasuke pulled his arm back and with much force as he could master, slammed his fist into his enraged fathers jaw. The punch itself forced Fugakus to stagger backwards, causing him to land on the ivory tiles with a loud thud.

Just as Sasuke was about to act out on his anger again, he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head as his eyes slowly began to close. He recalled seeing his mothers tear stained face (when had she started crying?) before everything went black.

He was trying to cut his strings.

**_\- ~ -_ **

 

This time he woke up to the neatly painted ceiling of his own room. This time he knew Itachi was in the room. This time there were no fake smiles.

“Father is furious”

Sasuke slowly sat up in the bed, using his palms to assist him.

He shot a glare to the direction where his older brother was standing.

“He’s actually more shocked than angry” muttered Itachi, a ghost of smile present on his face.

The youngest confusingly looked at him.

“Not many people punch the great Fugaku Uchiha in the face and live to remember it”

Sasuke couldn’t help but allow his upper lip to curl.

“Congratulations” muttered Itachi as he made his way to the door.

“On your Sharingan” already answering Sasuke's question before the young boy uttered it as he left the room.

Sasukes jaw dropped. He had completely activated his Sharingan?

In the presence of his father?

His arrogant confidence was suddenly replaced by a growing fear.

“Sasuke” Itachis voice snapped him out of his thoughts, who had poked his head through the semi open door.

“It’s okay. He’s proud”

_\- ~ -_

 

To say the least, Itachi had underestimated his younger brother. In fact the entire clan had underestimated the youngest son of Fugaku.

After all he was just twelve.

**_\- ~ -_ **

 

Sasuke thought he would be proud, of course he was proud of his clan, of his family, of being born into the Uchiha clan. He _assumed_ that possessing such strength would aid him, would make him more recognizable in his father’s eyes. Watch himself emerge from Itachis shadow, but his brother cast a large dark shadow.

Besides he became familiar with drowning.

_\- ~ -_

_Free, lost in the sea_

_Drown into, pull me down deeper_

_Waves, crash over me, sweep under my feet_

_Pull me down deeper._

**_\- ~ -_ **

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used: Frank Ocean- Wise man  
> SVRCINA- Deeper


	3. Chapter 3

\- ~ - 

 

“The most powerful weapon on earth is the human soul on fire” – Ferdinand Foch

\- ~ - 

When a lion hunts, it chooses between two strategies.

One.

The lion stays hidden behind trees and rocks, allowing nature to cover up its tracks while blending itself with its surroundings.

It remains unseen.

A silent predator. Its prey unaware of the danger that lurks.

Once the opportunity arises the lion plunges and goes in for the kill.

Calm and lethal.

Two.

Tactful. The lion scouts the environment of its intended prey, it strategizes before it attacks. It waits, concealing itself, watches its prey rather than triggering a chase.

The lion is willing to endure and be patient in order to consume its meal.

_After all it is the king of the jungle._

Once the prey approaches its predator (while not knowing) the lion pounds on its meal, merciless and proud.

Having had its food walk into its own demise.

The lion is calculating.

Contrary to popular belief it is not the fastest animal in the kingdom.

Speed does not equal to strength.

The lion is perceptive, clever, and patient. It takes advantage of its surrounding. It studies its prey, observing its strengths and weakness.

He was a lion.

Taught to kill, to survive.

**\- ~ -**

The sky gave up its blue, replaced with a dull grey, the dark nimbostratus clouds evident. In a world of black and white Sasuke appreciates the grey skies. The clouds litter the heavens **,** warning of the wrath that is about to become. The air grows heavier, thicker as the humidity becomes suffocating. The wind howls, a lone wolf begging for a companion.

Sasuke’s body screams, begging for attention, for air, for _mercy._ His body enters overdrive, barely hanging onto the reserved chakra as he narrowly misses a kunai.

A droplet of water lands on his exposed neck.

“Don’t completely depend on your eyes. Once your enemy realises you possess the Sharingan they will use other methods”

His body spins before he moves his head an inch to the left, barely missing his sensei’s punch.

Another droplet lands onto his hand, a crack of lightning flashes across the sky, warning the earth of its inevitable doom.

“Rely on your other senses”

For a brief moment Sasuke envisions himself as the awaiting prey who has unknowingly walked into its predators trap.

He clumsily dodges another attack, barely matching Kakashi’s speed.

_But an antelope is faster than the lion._

Sasuke dizzily focuses the required amount of chakra needed to sharpen his hearing. He listens to his breathing, his body inhaling oxygen along with the slight breeze rustling the winter leaves. Amongst the sounds of trees and the threatening howls of heavens, his ears perk upon hearing the blades of grass swaying before being crushed.

Sasuke immediately side-steps the oncoming attack, only to appear behind the masked man, launching his left fist into his back.

However Kakashi was always observant, always faster. He immediately spins, only to catch his student’s fist **,** easily twisting it at an awkward angle.

A small crack is heard before a whimper escapes the young Uchiha’s lips. Suddenly, the low levels of chakra, the hours of training and the new injury to his wrist is too much to handle as he collapses onto the ground, landing on his knees.

“Tsk tsk” Kakashi clicks his tongue, whether it was in approval or disapproval Sasuke was too exhausted to notice

“Your opponent won’t allow you time to recover Sasuke” purposely stretching out each syllable.

His pride is scarred.

Sasuke glares at his sensei from underneath his lengthy bangs **,** his face slowly morphing into a frown.

Before he could snap into a crude comment Kakashi gestures with his hand to stop. The boy was beaten and extra training was pointless. Sasuke was an Uchiha; arrogant and stubborn.

But he was only human.

“You did well Sasuke, see you tomorrow” a ghost of a smile is seen before Kakashi disappears with a puff of smoke.

Sasuke lays on the ground, his knees digging into the dirt bellow as he clenches onto his left wrist which was beginning to swell rapidly.

Sasuke remains there for what felt like hours, only forcefully pulling himself up when the pitter-patter of rain transforms into a sturdy downfall.

With dropped shoulders he heads towards the Uchiha compound.

**\- ~ -**

 

In order to hunt a lion needs both practice and instinct.

The lioness teaches her cubs to hunt. For they need to be taught on how to survive and defend themselves.

 

Although Mikoto did not treat Sasuke any less different, her smile became more forced. She had already lost her eldest son, who became a weapon for Konoha, the face of the Uchiha police force. She was never given the opportunity to embrace Itachi. The moment he was born a great amount of responsibly was placed on his shoulders.

He was a puppet, a tool.

The sharpest knife of the Uchiha clan and he was being wielded dangerously.

When he came home battered and bruised after the hours of training with Shisui, he briefly pushed his mother away, wanting to tend to his own wounds. He taught himself how to bathe, dress and eat at such a young age.

 

On the rare occasions when the laws of nature are bent, a cub learns how to hunt based on his instinct alone. He watches, it remains imprinted in his memory as he hunts, consuming his first meal on his own. No longer needing his mother as he is able to survive in the wilderness alone.

Then there was Sasuke.

The younger Uchiha craved his mother’s attention and affection (even though he would never admit it). He spent his childhood gardening and helping his mother, unlike his elder brother.

She knew why.

The clan never _snatched_ Sasuke from her arms, the clan never _used_ him as a weapon. In fact, Sasuke was considered weak in the elder’s eyes, the second son who was never meant to be born.

Mikoto despised them.

How dare they take her eldest son _and_ speak ill of her youngest.

She however, could not blame Itachi.

Her two children were so different, yet so similar.

In a way, Sasuke was sheltered. Itachi was not.

Itachi was the son to burden all the pressure, the pressure of being an Uchiha, the pressure of being Fugaku’s son. Itachi had sheltered Sasuke from _that_ world because he was the only person capable to handle _that_ responsibility.

A world where it rains blood and the wolves howl the screams of the innocence.

To a certain degree, Itachi was being the protective elder brother he was.

And that was the only burden worth bearing.

Fugaku.

For years she watched her husband neglect his youngest son, the same son that shared the very same womb with Itachi. She observed with distasteful eyes at how Sasuke craved his attention, his approval. Yet, he never received none. She could _hear_ her husband’s unspoken disapproval slowly eating away Sasuke.

She silently watched.

_It ripped her apart._

**\- ~ -**

 

The Uchiha’s were notoriously known for their ability to control flames. Their affinity towards the fire element allowed them to master the fire itself. For they were not considered ‘noteworthy’ until they had conquered the great fire ball Jutsu. Almost as if it was a rite of passage for each Uchiha.

For it was the smallest of flames that conjured the largest of fires.

As a member of the clan he was naturally _expected_ to become a prodigy, he was expected to be clever and cunning. Expected to graduate at the top of his class, and he was. He however _did_ reach exceptional standards.

_He just didn’t reach the clans standard._

He wasn’t Itachi.

The eldest son of Fugaku Uchiha, the clan leader. The heir to his father’s wealth and power. The infamous Itachi who joined the ANBU at such a young age. The one who is responsible for Fugaku to swell up with pride.

It was confusing, almost shocking to find Sasuke struggling with the Great fireball technique. Normal Uchiha children needed several months to master it, let alone perfect it. But he was the son of Fugaku, he was required to perfect it within a day. Like Itachi.

But it had taken him a week.

For the amount of time it took to perfect the infamous Uchiha Jutsu correlated with how strong you were.

It indicated whether one did the clan proud, whether _he_ made _his_ family proud.

His own son had taken several days to perfect the Jutsu.

_How humiliating._

**\- ~ -**

When the heavens poured Sasuke found himself in a state of tranquillity. He spent most of his childhood sneaking out into the compounds garden. Only when strands of his wet hair began to drip and his bones trembled from the cold did his mother notice. She would angrily calling out his name, ordering him to get inside.

He was a practising shinobi, he couldn’t afford to get sick.

But he never did.

Somehow he found comfort in the rain, he found serenity.

As if he belonged in the sobbing clouds, not on the dry earth.

His mother had jokingly mentioned on a number of occasions that the heavens had cried with joy the moment he was born.

For one of the worst storms had struck Konoha on that day.

Hence why Sasuke asked the only lightning user he knew to train him.

As an Uchiha they were taught to, forced to train with fire. The very blood that flowed within his veins was created to tame the element.

_Perfect an element and be able to use it by its full potential._

Just like the lion, Sasuke decided to have two strategies.

 

_A piece of china can never be glued together._

 - ~ - 

 

Six days after the incident Itachi had lightly taped Sasuke forehead with two fingers and mentioned he was urgently needed for another mission.

Sasuke didn’t understand but acted like he did.

The next day his father had called him, his name rolling off his tongue uncomfortably. Eyes fixated on the files at his desk, not bothering to spare him a glance.

“Your team is having a meeting in an hour” his eyes slightly darted across the paperwork.

Sasuke hid his smile. For this was his father’s way of apologizing without damaging his pride.

He knows that a crushed flower still preserves its fragrance.

\- ~ -

It had been weeks since either of them had trained, let alone seen each other.

Sakura had burst into tears the moment he appeared, mumbling incoherent words between broken sobs.

A vein in his forehead throbbed.

Only then did he notice. _His_ eyes were different, it was the colour of the sky before lightning flashed. The colour of the clouds combining only to weep, instead thick brown lashes were there, catching the raindrops that threatened to fall.

Naruto bit on his trembling lip.

Suddenly it was too much for the unsteady boy who avoided his saviour’s gaze, diverging his stare towards the floor. He began digging his sandaled foot into the earth, wishing the ground could swallow him whole.

“Sasuke I-“

Sasuke silenced him with a small nod, unsure on how to deal with these kind of situations. This was hard on Naruto as it was hard for him.

“No” hissed the other boy, fists clenching. Almost as if he was fighting an internal battle.

Suddenly Sasuke found himself suffocating after a blur of orange attacked him. Naruto’s fingers intertwined behinds Sasuke’s neck, _drowning_ him in a hug.

Sasuke chocked. It brought back unwanted memories.

“N-Naruto! What?! Get off me” yelled out Sasuke, struggling to push off his teammate.

The Kyuubi vessel ignores the Uchiha’s protest as he remains latched onto his teammate, both faces a deep shade of crimson. Their heart beats rapidly syncing.

“No” he repeatedly whispers, the words muffled by Sasuke’s shoulder.

“You saved me, thank you” murmurs Naruto, barely an inch from Sasuke’s ear, knowing Sakura was within ear shot.

In an instant Naruto releases Sasuke from the awkward embrace and takes few steps back, grinning childishly as he rubs the back of his head.

Sasuke feels the blush spread across his cheeks, burning his skin. Naruto reflecting the very same emotion.

In an attempt to break the awkward tension that suddenly enveloped around them, Sasuke glares at Naruto, hoping it caused the boy pain.

Sakura’s jaw slackens, the shock hindering her immobile.

As if on que Kakashi appears with an open book held between his thumb and index finger, a smirk hidden behind his mask.

No doubt he had watched the events unfold before him.

**\- ~ -**

 

Training proved to be difficult after the weeks of staying indoors **.** Once the six hours of continuous training ended, Sasuke allowed himself to fall to the ground with a thud, his body moaning as his skin began to form blotched, blue marks. His muscles begging for some type of comfort. The blades of grass surrounding him tickling his exposed skin.

Both of his team mates were in the same position, no words were exchanged between the three as they lay on the grass. Only hard, deep breathing could be heard.

A raven landed on the lowest branch of the closest tree to Sasuke, beady eyes holding his gaze.

Kakashi finally tore his gaze away from his book as he stretched his rather stiff muscles. (For he was watching his students from the shelter of the large oak tree.)

“I have enrolled you in the Chuunin exams, they will start in two months.” He lazily mentioned, as if it was a mere fact to state.

He was met with dumfounded stares, unsure whether their sensei was cracking one of his jokes. Upon realizing that indeed, there mentor was not joking, they began to panic. Energy suddenly rushed through Naruto as he jumped up, face pale “NANI?! IN TWO MONTHS?”

Even the young Uchiha gave his sensei and undoubted look, unsure if he was even ready to attend the Chuunin exams.

“Sasuke has asked me to train him which I have agreed to” the masked man gave his student a curt nod.

Sasuke exhaled in relief. They had been hiding their training sessions for a while and Sasuke was running out of excuses for his humiliating bruises.

“Nani? What about us!”

Kakshis lazy eyes returned to his other two students.

Sakura’s fiery gaze caught his attention.

“Sakura I have been monitoring your chakra control and I hope you are interested in the medical field. A shinobi with excellent chakra control usually make worthy medic-nin”

A slight blush spread across her face.

“I have spoken to Tsunade-sama and she has agreed to see you and she _may_ agree to train you. She-“

Saukra’s ear splitting scream interrupted him.

“Tsunade-sama? One of the legendry Sanin?! Kami!”

Her entire face became a certain shade of crimson.

Sasuke could not help but feel slightly jealous.

_A legendary Sanin_

Kakashi rubbed his left ear, attempting to bring back his hearing.

“Sensei, what about me!” yelled Naruto impatiently, eager to know who could possibly train him.

Maybe it was a great ninja who had spent his entire life in the mountains and he had decided to train the son of the Hokage. A name that cannot be spoken unless with the outmost respect a name-

“Jiraiya”

Naruto’s jaw slackened.

“T-the pervy Sanin?”

Oh how Kakashi could not wait to see the bond.

Kakashi held back a chuckle.

“Naruto you baka! Jiraiya is one of the legendary Sanins” snapped Sakura, slightly annoyed by his reaction.

Naruto mumbled before his shoulders slackened.

Evidently disappointed with the choice of his future mentor, no doubt his father’s work.

**\- ~ -**

 

When cubs become of age the male lion abandons them in order for the cub to learn to survive.

If they cease to survive it confirms that the cubs were not strong enough to be part of the family **.**

A lioness teaches her cubs how to hunt. Once all has been taught, the lioness allows her cubs to starve until they have killed and hunted their first meal.

If they do, they are lions.

If they don’t, they starve to death.

This was the laws of the universe.

The strong survive and the weak die.

Weak shinobis are not expected to survive, rather die or become normal civilians.

Hence the Chuunin exam was created. To differentiate between the strong and the weak.

But strength never equals to power and the Uchiha clan were _starving_ for power.

**\- ~ -**

 

“Do you believe in destiny, Sasuke?”

His sensei had allowed him a ten minute break in order to consume the quick snack his mother had prepared for him.

Both teacher and student sat on the grassy fields, sweat trickling on their backs, soaking their shirts.

Sasuke allowed himself to continue chewing the rice in his mouth before answering.

“No”

Kakashi merely raised an eyebrow in question.

The young boy shrugged.

“Nature has rules, it has laws that are made to be followed. It is not fate that the early bird gets the worm or the hyena's prey is eaten by a lion”

He temporarily played with his food before choosing to devour a piece of chicken.

“There are scenarios, rules. The world is constantly changing each second, how can fate exist if change is constant?”

Kakashi slowly nodded, processing the information.

But Sasuke knows fate exists. Fate is unstoppable.

“There’s nothing wrong with accepting ones fate. But you can create your own destiny.” The ghost of a smile evident on his sensei’s face.

“Besides, we are different from animals as we have the ability to think freely. We have the power to build our destiny”

 _Such wise words_.

Sasuke allowed a small smile to fall on his face before answering.

“Are we not part of the animal kingdom?”

Kakashi stared at the the Uchiha laying before him, a smirk hiding behind the mask.

“We are not animals, Sasuke.”

Sasuke was getting up, brushing off imaginary dust off his pants as he stretched.

“There is no such thing as free will in the shinobi world. Only following orders”

He gestured with his hands for his sensei to get up and resume training.

Kakashi knew there was no more to be said.

The raven’s beady gaze did not leave the younger Uchiha’s form.

**\- ~ -**

 

There are two different types of pain.

Crack and break.

A crack can be hidden by a mask of emotions.

A break cannot.

Neither can be fixed.

 

**\- ~ -**

 

When a piece of china bears a crack it’s usually thrown aside, discarded. Unworthy to be used as it no longer serves its purpose. A chinaware must have the upmost care, must be in a perfect condition.

But he was not.

**\- ~ -**

 

Sasuke spent most of his days limping into the Uchiha compound, cradling a different limb each time.

It became a routine.

His evenings consists of groggily entering the compound, meeting his mother’s worried gaze and bowing stiffly towards his father. When he tends to his wounds in his bedroom a small whimper erupts from his larynx, causing his mother to rapidly knock on his door, questioning his scars.

But Sasuke brushes her off with a few simple words.

His father says nothing.

His brother’s worried gaze follows him.

Sasuke wonders.

Between two brotherly cubs, who receives the pact?

**\- ~ -**

 

With only a few days left for the Chuunin exams Sasuke’s train of thoughts was interrupted by a knock on his mahogany door.

“Mother I’m fine” he called out without altering his gaze from the unrolled scroll laying on his desk. He was beginning to become irritated with her constant bickering. But he knew it was coming from a good intention.

The door creaked open, Sasuke remained intrigued by the scroll, a frown forming between his eyebrows.

“Are you mistaking me for mother now? Does the hair give it away?”

Sasuke almost jumped out of his chair as he twisted his body to face his brother.

His eyes widen upon seeing his brother in his room. It had been years.

“What do you want?”

The elder man sighed before he made his way to the bed, plopping down and placing his palms on his knees, eyes wandering around the room.

Sasuke exhaled loudly before deciding on rolling the scroll and packing it away. Kakashi had momentarily stopped his training, insisting that his body needed the rest before the exams. Truthfully, he didn’t want to injure the young Uchiha, rendering him useless.

“Are you prepared?”

Sasuke snorted.

“Can you really be prepared?”

It was intended to be a rhetorical question but as expected, Itachi saw the opportunity and decided to snatch it, dangle it in front of Sasuke.

“Why of course. A genin needs to train in order to be able-“

“You know what I mean” snapped Sasuke, in no mood for one of his elder bothers games.

Itachi merely hummed in response, his right hand laying on his knee barely twitched.

“There was a time when you begged to spend time with your older brother”

Sasuke inhaled sharply.

“I guess times have changed”

Sasuke knows change occurs, only when it’s late.

Itachi disregards the comment, his fingers drumming on his knees.

An awkward tension fills the air, replacing the unspoken words.

283 seconds later Sasuke exhales loudly, briefly meeting his brother’s gaze. Itachi merely smiles in return.

Just as Sasuke is about to open his mouth and speak of an excuse that would force his older bro-

“Would you like to train?”

 Itachi beats him, like he always does.

Sasuke is unable to control his flinch. After all this time suddenly his older brother wa-

“No” he speaks between clenched teeth.

Itachi briefly meets his younger brother’s flickering iris before lifting himself from the bed, slowly making his way towards Sasuke. He stops when he’s barely an arm length away, stretching out his arm and caressing the air separating them. His façade breaks into a painful expression. But the mask mends itself swiftly.

Suddenly a string is pulling at Sasuke’s heart and he feels his arteries constricting in protest before he inhales deeply. He abruptly stands up, avoiding his brother’s gaze before turning his back on him, heading towards the door.

No words were exchanged but silence is louder than words.

Besides, Itachi understands.

**\- ~ -**

 

“Breathe Sasuke”

In response he snorts, as if he was holding his breath and was waiting for Itachi’s permission to breathe.

Itachi suddenly materializes in front of him. Bottomless black eyes meet crimson ones.

Sasuke finds himself wondering whether there’s an end to his brothers darkness.

“The Sharingan is powerful, allow it to be your sight, your ears and sense of smell”

Sasuke kicks his brother, only to have an iron grip on his ankle forcing him to collapse.

“The Sharingan is able to see the charka flow in an enemy”

Itachi lets go of the ankle only to disappear.

Sasuke collapses on the floor, landing on his elbows to shelter his body from the fall.

“Focus Sasuke”

The younger of the two remains on the floor, eyes scanning for his brother amongst the shadows of the darkness. He senses a movement behind a tree, he sees his brother’s hair flowing in the wind, he slowly pushes his hand towards his weapon's pocket, fishing out for a kunai, He’s-

“Focus” each syllable stretched out.

He throws it, it pierce his brothers thigh as thick blood oozes from the wound **.** However a moment later a flock of crowing ravens replace Itachi’s body.

“If you focus you’ll realise it was merely a clone, the chakra signature cannot be completely copied into a clone”

His body appearing before the kneeling boy.

Sasuke temporarily closes his eyes before reopening them again. The three black tomoes swirling. The red stream of chakra in his brother’s form is evident, circulating from his skull towards his toes, however, upon further inspection he notices the small cracks in the chakra stream.

A clone.

Itachi nods in approval.

“Good”

As if it was nature’s cruel way to torture the two brothers, or it was the universe mockingly laughing. The two brothers continue to train, forming shadows in front of the full moon.

**\- ~ -**

 

Three hours later Sasuke finds himself leaning against the thick oak tree trunk in the Uchiha’s garden, beads of sweat rolling off his forehead. His breathing is deep and fast. He glances towards his brother to find him standing, casually leaning against the same tree. Craning his neck, eyes focused on the orb of midnight above them.

_Some pieces of china are too precious to be thrown away, even though it has many cracks. Some are too close to the heart and are stored forever._

Sasuke stares at his older brother briefly before refocusing his gaze on the flowers swaying in the breeze, the petals illuminated by the moonlight.

“ _Let’s plant dandelions Sasuke!” his mother was giggling like a young genin who is yet to attend the academy, almost skipping towards the garden._

_Sasuke’s laughter echoed hers._

_His palms are scratched and he has dirt underneath his fingernails. Yet his cheeks are flushed and his smile does not waver._

_“Why flowers mama?” his large onyx eyes reflecting only innocence._

_Mikoto mirrors his smile._

_“A dandelion symbolises overcoming hardship. For whatever you suffer and whatever will happen, I always want you to remember you can overcome whatever the odds. I want you see these flowers and know you are capable”_

_Sasuke confusingly looks at her, his young mind unable to comprehend the meaning of his mother’s words._

_Instead his mother laughs, hoping her son will one day understand._

Sasuke blinks, snapping himself out of the memory. He finds himself staring into a pair of obsidian eyes, he’s slightly startled by Itachi’s gaze.

Barely an inch apart, their breaths mingling.

Itachi leans in closer, their noses barely brushing against each other. Sasuke unconsciously holds his breath, his ears reddening as his fingers tremble.

His brother is too close, he is either too far or too close. Never in between.

The dandelions sway in the breeze and Sasuke momentarily close his eyes, hoping the moment will both end but never end.

He counts in his head.

Only when he’s reached the number 23 does Itachi pull back, allowing Sasuke to reopen his eyes.

“Mother will be worried”

**\- ~ -**

 

When both of Fugaku’s children walk into the Uchiha household, one has visible bruises, while the other is visibly calm.

Fugaku narrows his eyes.

Both the brothers know Itachi will be called into the study.

Their mothers face is hard.

Sasuke is restless that night.

**\- ~ -**

 

Sometimes cracks beautifies a person, for each gravel, for each fragment of glass lost describes a story. There are cracks in perfection, hence why imperfection exists. There are cracks on his surface and deep below the skin.

But he does not break.

**\- ~ -**

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this chapter isn’t written in the way I would have liked, it has fulfilled its purpose.

_\- ~ -_

_The lion cannot protect himself from traps, and the fox cannot defend himself from wolves. One must therefore be a fox to recognize traps, and a lion to frighten wolves.”_ – Machiavelli

_\- ~ -_

“You will be working as teams for this part of the Chuunin exams. For those who have made it this far, I congratulate you.”

The man’s mahogany hair falls on his face, the streaks of bright gold barely visible amongst the ocean of deep amber. The darker streaks dominating the mop of hair, silver strands hardly noticeable.

The lit cigarette dangles between his two fingers, the ashes evidently crumbling towards the floor.

“The first part of the exams instructs you to conduct as a team. You will be fighting another three man squad, the last person standing is the winning team”

He pauses as he inhales a long drag from his cigarette before flickering it towards the ground, His right foot lands on the bud, distinguishing the fire.

This year Konoha has decided to end the conflict between herself and Suna by creating an alliance with the Sand village. The Chuunin exams was the perfect opportunity to initiate an agreement that could potentially last for decades. Inviting the genins of Suna was merely a small fragment of the plan. As Suna accepted the invitation, it also forced the Kazekage to attend, as it was customary to involve himself in such events.

The invitation itself acted as a truce and Suna’s acceptance symbolized trust.

The Yondaime was not a foolish man, he was not oblivious to the whispers that judged his actions. He was aware of the rumours circulating in the Land of water and Land of Lightning, doubting his leadership. For the Yondaime’s leadership became criticized once the council agreed on unfavourable decisions, causing friction between Konoha and the other villages.

_A tiger hunts alone. Lions hunt in pacts. For when a prey is large enough, lions unite in order to eliminate the common enemy._

_Tactics._

Sasuke stands straight, his shoulders squared and his fists clenched. He inhales through his nostrils in order to compose himself. He is an Uchiha.

Uchiha’s do not break.

_But a crack becomes a break and a mask will eventually crumble._

He exhales sharply, watching his breath evaporate in the winter morning dew as a shiver travels down the length of his spine **.** In hopes of controlling his anxiousness he takes a quick glance around him. Most the genins are familiar faces, individuals who have attended the academy and graduated along with him. All eyes are trained on the large electric board hung above the coughing man, nervously waiting.

Sasuke briefly wonders why the man continues to smoke the repulsive tobacco, knowing it will eventually lead to his death. Utter madness. No doubt his lungs are black and withered.

_His lungs are filled with water._

As if on que the board lights up with numerous familiar names, an uncomfortable silence echoes amongst them. Sasuke scans the board as he anxiously looks-

**Team Kakashi VS Team Baki**

He digs his nails into his palms, deep enough to form scar like crescents.

_Gaara._

He has only seen the man once, when the genin of Konoha were forced to greet their ‘team mates’ from Suna. Their sensei’s had made it precisely clear that it was crucial to warmly welcome the sand-nins, warning them of the consequences if they did not comply. Although at such tender ages, they were all wise enough to understand the rocky relationship between both of the villages. It was understandable Konoha did not want to offer any reason for Suna to initiate a war.

His hair was the colour of freshly spilled blood which was unnerving, Sasuke has yet to take a life and his hair was a constant reminder. Strands of his crimson hair fell on his forehead, skin so pale it contrasted with darkness of the room. He wore a perfectly crafted mask even when his eyes bore an unusual expression, revealing a glimpse of the monster that lays within. The man was insulting. He had not bothered to bow in the presence of the Hokage nor attempt to answer any questions directed towards him. There was a dark aura surrounding him and based on his flickering chakra levels, he was an opponent worthy to compete with.

Sasuke briefly twists his body, his eyes scanning for the familiar spike of golden hair that he could recognize in any crowd-

There.

As if on que Naruto looks up and Sasuke is startled by the unexpected emotion that flickers across his face. His eyes are the ocean, waves of emotions crashing and churning against a stiff cliff. They are the impatient river rushing to join the ocean. They are his mother’s blue delphiniums that have yet not sprung.

Sasuke tears his gaze away from _his_ eyes. It reminds him too much of the sea and Sasuke is _always_ drowning.

Only when the nicotine addicted man gestures with his hand, indicating they are dismissed, do the genins scatter. Sasuke immediately makes his way towards Naruto, eyes scanning and registering the familiar faces surrounding him. He sees Hinata visibly shaking, her eyes wide while gripping onto Kiba for support.

He wonders why a deer is brought to a fight between predators.

Once Sasuke is barely a couple of metres from his teammates, a weight collides into his shoulder, nearly knocking him over. He immediately spins, Sharingan flickering to life as he glares at the arrogant person who had no-

“Worried Uchiha?” he stretches his family name, intending to mock him.

Of course, a fucking Hyuga.

The conflict between the Uchiha’s and the Hyuga’s has existed for decades, it was almost hereditary for the battle to continue throughout the generations. The rivalry between the two clans caused frequent friction, hence why the fourth Hokage agreed to have both clan leaders directly work for himself. Although both had agreed, both opposed each other’s philosophies **.**

_“You of all people must know Sasuke, appearances are deceiving.”_

Apex predators competing for the crown.

The Hyuga’s are a guarded and secretive clan. Sasuke recalls his father insulting them by resembling them to hyenas. Discreet and manipulative. Nevertheless, their power nor lineage is never to be doubted. The feud between the two most powerful clans in Konoha became a ritual, both clans constantly clashing heads.

Hiashi was the clan leader; a man of his word and a man of power. There is an old Hyuga proverb carved into the front gates of the Hyuga household. Carved by an ancient infamous calligrapher that long lived on the largest mountain in Konoha. A saying engraved into every Hyuga tombstone.

_“The eyes echo the true emotions of the heart”_

A Byakugan user is easily distinguished in a sea of faces, mostly known for their pale skin and translucent eyes, the colourless iris the most obvious. Based on their ancient proverb, Sasuke assumed they were pretty fucking soulless.

And it was Fugaku that taught him who they truly are.

_Greedy clan._

_Selfish clan_.

They were hyenas, tactful and deceiving. Scavengers that received credit for devious actions.

In return, Uchiha’s were branded as ‘blood slayers’. Recognized as possessing the most powerful eyes in the history of Konoha. Decades ago it was taught in the academy that the Sharingan initially derived from the Byakugan. The Uchiha clan directly descended from the Hyuga clan. However Sasuke’s great grandfather had almost initiated a civil war, demanding it to never be taught in the academy as it was all lies.

It was immediately removed from the academy for it was not worth spilling blood.

_Pride._

It was the Uchiha’s weakness and strength.

Stubborn, hard headed. Rumours spread further than wild fire.

_Insane_

_Hungry for blood. A starving lion._

To a certain degree, the infamous Hyuga proverb was accurate. The Sharingan reflected the emotions of the heart for it is triggered once an Uchiha undergoes a traumatic event. It produces a bottomless void that torments the soul.

To such an extent, it was true. Many Uchiha’s slayed their own blood in order to achieve the second stage of the Sharingan.

_Greed_

Willing to have blood of their own kin on their hands. In order for their eyes to reflect the same colour.

Whether it was nature’s cruel deception or it was survival of the fittest, the mangekyou is not accessible for all Uchiha’s. Only certain members are able to advance their Sharingan to the second stage. Sasuke’s infamous great uncle, Izuna, had slaughtered his children and wife in order to achieve the true power of the Uchiha clan. Instead his hands were stained with blood for eternity while the bloated, decaying bodies of his children lay at his feet.

_The eyes echo the true emotions of the heart._

Upon realizing the madness he created, Izuna retorted to taking his own life. Adding an extra body to the pile of dead Uchiha’s that spiralled into madness. Instead Izuna’s brother, Madara, unlocked the second stage of the Sharingan. The unique symbols of the mangekyou rotated as his eyes welled up with tears, mourning the loss of his brother. The villagers whispered, conspired that Madara himself drove his own brother into the clutches of insanity. He witnessed his own blood spiral into an uncontrollable, raging monster.

It was that very moment that defined the future of the Uchiha’s, a clan who were later to be known as a clan that descended into insanity.

_The curse of hatred._

A curse that left no mark, but caused deep cracks in one’s mind. Small cracks that grew into deep crevices, transforming into thick divides. It forced one to embrace their demons, for if they did not, they drowned. The darkness of the curse is agonizing. It produces jawless creatures that torments the users mind. Their sanity is enveloped by a dark void, their soul balancing on the line of life and death.

However it was worth it. An Uchiha was _expected_ to handle the delusions and emotional torments his mind produced. He was expected to be defiant, to handle the pressure of his own demons clawing on his back. For if an Uchiha was unable to cope with the emotional consequences of possessing the mangekyou Sharingan, he was deemed unworthy. Unworthy to acquire such power.

_‘Blood slayers’_

_A crack transforms into a break. The porcelain shatters._

As a child, upon being told the story for the first time, Sasuke was terrified. He sobbed as he clung to his green pet dinosaur, afraid that his own demons will suddenly materialize before him. He recalls his mother’s warm smile, the crowfeet around her eyes barely visible. Her soothing voice whispering words that allowed him to drift into a deep slumber.

_Spiders kill their own family in order to remain in power, in order to remain on the throne._

Hence the prophecies began and Uchiha’s bled.

“Hyuga” he spits out, intending to sound menacingly dirty. And it does, because Sasuke wants to gurgle his mouth with sake. In return the auburn haired boy glares at him, the veins around his eyes slowly contracting and throbbing. Sasuke inwardly flinches, the lack of pupils was _unnerving_.

Neji cocks his head to the side, a grin plastered onto his face. His chakra is thick, erratically spinning as if it was contained, eager to be set free and _unleash._

It’s daunting, it’s beautiful.

In response, Sasuke’s chakra thrashes, much darker and heavier than the Byakugan user. He senses the familiar warmth spread across his body, begging and tugging his insides. For a brief moment his chakra uncontrollably flares and he’s sure that even the ANBU on the other end of the village sense it. Instead he calmly contains his chakra. His Sharingan spins, a kaleidoscope of black and red.

A small murmuring crowd forms around the two, the group of genin whispering and betting on who would win. Because who _wouldn’t_ want to see an Uchiha and a Hyuga in combat.

 _“200”_ the man’s voice is low and deep, almost soothing.

“ _300 on Hyuga_ ” her voice is much deeper and Sasuke is almost, _almost_ tempted to turn and look.

“ _450 on Uchiha, the bastards have the Sharingan. It-“_

Stupid fucking Hyuga’s _._

Neji flitches upon witnessing obsidian bleed to red, it was intimidating to see the Sharingan activate. The transition of crimson to black, back to crimson was awkward, almost horrifying.

Sasuke slides his left leg forward as he positions himself in a fighting stance.

“ _Never assume”_

Eager to feel the rush of his knuckles landing on that _arrogant bastards_ face. Sasuke can almost feel the bone crush under the weight of his fist, he can almost see the blood dripping, glowing as it contrasts with the bastard’s porcelain skin. He’s almost given the euphoria he’s been waiting for when he suddenly feels a warm on his shoulder. Its grip is tight.

If Sasuke was not familiar with the warmth of the hand, if he was not familiar with the roughness and weight of the hand, he would have already attacked with a series of punches.

“Manners Sasuke”

It doesn’t come out threatening but Sasuke knows it’s a hidden threat.

“Naruto and Sakura are waiting”

Only then does Sasuke tear his gaze away from Neji, only to land onto his sensei. Kakashi’s only visible eye crinkles into a smile. He pushes his palm onto his upper back, slightly nudging Sasuke in the direction of his team mates. It’s a hint for Sasuke to comply and Sasuke is not foolish enough to ignore it.

Kakashi merely looks over his shoulder, his smile does not waver. “Gai sensei is waiting for you Neji”

Teacher nor student look back.

**_\- ~ -_ **

If Kakashi is worried he is an expert at concealing his emotions.

_A true shinobi._

They’re instructed that they have only an hour to speak amongst themselves and their sensei in order to discuss strategies and attack tactics.

Instead, Kakashi speaks about Gaara and discusses the physical properties of sand. He explains how sand attacks can be versatile, especially if the wielder uses the element for both offence and defence attacks. Due to the lack of shinobi specializing in taming the element, Kakashi mentions he is unaware whether it is immune to any other elements.

He suggests Wind techniques and eyes Naruto seriously. Naruto laughs.

“Sensei it’s just sand. The most he can do is build an empire of sandcastles”

Sakura palms her forehead and Sasuke shakes his head.

Sasuke knows empires are always destroyed from within.

It was simple physics, combining water with sand created mud, which Gaara would obviously use to his advantage. However, excess water causes the mud to liquefy which would crush the consistency of the element, destroying its components.

Instead Kakashi remains quite. Besides, neither of his students were trained in any form of water Jutsu.

He pats Sakura’s pastel hair, ruffles Naruto’s golden locks and gently squeezes Sasuke’s shoulder.

“Good luck” he murmurs.

He knows there is more to said but chooses not to. Kakashi is never one to express his emotions.

Naruto pumps a fist into the air with an excited gleam in his eyes. He was prepared to finally prove his worth as a genin, most importantly as the son of the fourth Hokage.

Sasuke knows they all suffer the burdened pressure of proving their value. Proving their place in the shinobi world. Proving their worth in the animal kingdom. They were more than animals, they were more than humans trained to kill and follow orders at such a tender age.

_He wonders whether he will find his own worth. He wonders whether he’ll find his on gravity, an invisible force that beckons him to remain sane._

**_\- ~ -_ **

They are called out by surnames and ordered to march through the large metal gates once they receive the signal. In retaliation, Naruto yells at the ANBU with a string of insults, who are hiding behind both emotional and physical masks.

“How the hell do we know what the signal is if you don’t tell us?!”

Yet they all appear to ignore him. Hardened eyes stare through animal like masks.

_“Become a fox”_

They respected the Hokage’s son, yet it was forced. Their subtle actions and harsh words indicated so, for they believed the _rat_ did not deserve the respect. He did not earn it. He did not lose family nor limbs during the war, he did not give his all for the village. Naruto’s respect was given, never earned.

Mentality of the arrogant minded.

Not until a man hiding behind the black and orange swirl of a tiger mask snaps.

“Boy, you’ll know the signal when you see it”

Before Naruto could respond with a vulgar comment, the signal was finally given.

“You may enter through the gates” a man no larger than Sasuke roughly demands.

Sasuke cannot help but allow his upper lip to twitch into a smile. _Such arrogance._

**_\- ~ -_ **

He scans the roaring crowd, a mosaic of unfamiliar faces, all eager to witness a great combat. He’s silently shocked by the amount of citizens attending the match. He is aware of the importance of the Chuunin exams but it seems the participation of the sand-nin caused a greater excitement in Konoha.

Sasuke examines the arena, his mind processing information he is sure will assist him later on in the match. _Large concrete walls._ An ideal location to charge up his Chidori. _Dirt._ The arena, much to his surprise, had no vegetation. No doubt the arena was specifically constructed to be exposed, no blind spots in order to allow the crowd to watch **.**

North end of the crowd, at the tip of the unfamiliar faces stands the Hokage, his robe swaying in the light autumn breeze. Sasuke is confident it’s the Yondaime himself producing the small gusts of winds to dramatize his entrance **.**

The Kazekage is seated a few metres away from the Hokage, the large rice hat forming shadows which allows him to conceal his appearance. He however, remains seated **.** The amount of ANBU guarding the arena does not come as a shock, after all it is the _first_ time the Chuunin exams are hosted with another village. No doubt numerous villagers would want to protest and speak out angrily.

The flag of the Uchiha crest flapping in the gentle wind snaps him out of his train of thoughts. The red of the fan like symbol gleams in the sun, swaying in the breeze proudly. Easily recognizable in the sea of faces. No doubt the younger generation of Uchiha’s waving their flags in defiance and support **.**

Sasuke shudders, the entire clan was definitely watching, from his loving aunty that constantly cooked his favourite meals to the strict uncle who never pronounced his name correctly. He’s afraid. Afraid to fail.

Naruto must have sensed his uneasiness because his fingertips lightly brush against Sasuke.

He doesn’t utter a word. For silence is louder than thunder.

Pressure is a burden placed on his shoulders that does not budge.

 _In order to_ _kill the wolf he must become a lion, he must become a ferocious beast in order to hunt down the wolf. What the lion lacks, the fox completes. Although the fox is not the most feared and could not inflict damage to a wolf, he is able to recognize and diffuse any traps set by the wolves. He is cunning and using mere intelligence allows him to escape unsheathed._

_A shinobi cannot only use muscle nor mind. Both need to coexist in order take down a pack of wolves. One must become fox to detect traps and recognize a wolf’s weakness. One must be a lion in order to tear the flesh of wolves._

Another roar erupts from the east side of the arena, the citizens exploding into cheers. Upon further inspection Sasuke notices it’s ninja from Suna, who have no doubt travelled far to support their village.

His eyes flicker back to the crowd, this time the Kazekage is standing.

Across the arena stands Gaara alongside his two team mates. All three sand-nins are coated in lavender and scarlet war paint. The citizens of Suna believed each warrior must have their skin painted with the unique symbols of the ancient language in order to be victorious. A tradition that has been occurring for centuries.

Sasuke tugs at the bandages wrapping around him arms, only stopping when he’s satisfied that they are tight enough.

_Muscles tear and bones break._

Within a few moments a horn sounds, indicting the round has begun. Sasuke curiously glances to where his father is seated and is surprised when he briefly meets his brother’s warm smile. He recalled Itachi apologizing as he was unable to attend his Chuunin exam due to a mission. When did he come back?

Sasuke shrugs, turning his concentration back to the opposing team. A masked ANBU member unexpectedly appears between the two teams, waving a black flag

Together, both citizens from Konoha and Suna roar.

**_\- ~ -_ **

 

Sasuke manages to take down the man that intertwines his fingers with the strings of his puppets, controlling them. He’s surprised by the man’s power. His speciality is puppets and it doesn’t take too long for Sasuke to notice his weakness, short ranged attacks.

_The fox._

But Sasuke is caught off guard once the puppets begins to attack.

He freezes mid step.

For he was a puppet attempting to cut off his strings.

_\- ~ -_

 

Naruto is a blur or orange struggling against Gaara’s attacks.

The team mate with the large abnormal fan proves more than a challenge as Sakura is unable to keep up with her stamina nor her attacks. In the midst of the fight, Gaara has manipulated the sand from his gourd to form a large spherical shield, surrounding all six of them.

The Hokage flinches as the sand morphs into a shield, it is not intended to protect the crowd, rather to insure no other members distrust the fight. At the moment the Yondaime should have noticed the odd behaviours of the sand-nin and the Kazekage. But he does not, instead his attention is solely focused onto his son.

**_\- ~ -_ **

 

The clash of weapons echo as steel meets steel. Forest meets ocean. It’s a blur of fists and kicks before kunai and shuriken are thrown. A tumble of blond hair sways as Naruto clumsily side steps another attack, the sweat forming on his forehead glistening in the sun. There’s a constant buzzing in his skull that has drowned out the sound of the crowd, he struggles to regain his composure. The _red-haired devil_ has considerable large amounts of chakra.

Defeating the puppet master was much more difficult than Sasuke anticipated, however his weakness was always judging ones character immediately.

“ _Never assume. Never judge your enemy, allow your enemy to unfold himself before you. The persona they perceive is the one they want you to see. They are merely hiding behind a mask. Be patient and you enemy will crumble his own mask.”_

He had dislocated both of the puppet masters shoulders before the sand-nin begged for mercy, which Sasuke had willingly given. The cheering crowd echoed in his ears as they began to chant in support. This had inevitably trigged Gaara as he immediately rushed towards his unconscious team mate. Only when Sasuke was performing the signals for the Chidori does he stop, frozen during the ox hand symbol.

 **“** Brother can you hear me?”

_Brother?_

Sasuke suddenly envisions his own brother drowning in a pool of his _own_ blood, gurgling on his _own_ bile, struggling to compose words. The thought alone causes Sasuke’s knees to tremble, his body undergoing the physical effects of the madness his mind was able to conjure. His brother is too much and too little. He was there when least expected and there when not needed. He knows. He knows his body will not listen to his mind, his body will betray him as it refuses to obey his order. He is aware of his father’s disappointed gaze burning holes into his back.

He is unable to complete the attack that could ultimately allow them to win the match. Instead he stands there foolishly, the open opportunity to attack his enemy slowly slipping as time ticks by.

_“Foolish little brother”_

Gaara’s chakra fluctuates, when he finally turns to face Sasuke there is no trace of tears or any emotional turmoil. Although, for the briefest moment, Sasuke notices a fracture in his mask. His eyes narrow as they grow cold, pupils darkening. They no longer symbolised the quite forest surrounding the village, rather certain death. His gaze briefly meets the stunned Uchiha and Sasuke is given a glimpse of the buried monster underneath the layers of skin and muscle.

With a flick of his wrist, a hole rips open in the sand shield. With delicate hands he places his brother outside of the barrier, whispering words Sasuke cannot hear.

Suddenly, Sasuke sees a blur of orange as Naruto hurls towards Gaara, an illuminated blue ball forming in his palm.

Sasuke knows Gaara’s anger has somehow made him both faster and stronger because in an instant, he has returned to his previous position and the hole has immediately mended itself.

It all happens too fast that it almost plays out in slow motion. Sakura screams and Sasuke spins in time to notice her pale skin covered in grotesque blue marks, her hair a shade lighter than red. In a moment of frenzy Sasuke does not sense Gaara’s attack, he does however feel a painful crack at the back of his head before he sinks into darkness, Naruto’s voice ringing in his ears.

**_\- ~ -_ **

 

Itachi flinches as his Sharingan swirls, his brother’s defence was almost impenetrable and his attacks were strategic. But in a sheer moment of stupidity he momentarily allowed his defences to drop, causing him to get attacked.

He overhears Hiashi snicker and for a fleeting moment Itachi envisions burying the hilt of his kunai into the man’s jugular, witnessing the blood gushing out in violet jets of crimson as his pupils grew darker.

Itachi blinks.

“I suggest you do not laugh at the fact that a Konoha genin is down. Do you not notice?” the Hokage almost hisses, eyes observing the arena below.

Hiashi’s jaw slackens at the concept of being spoken to in such a manner, immediately straightening his back in order to regain his composure.

It’s Kakashi who answers.

“The red haired is a Jinchuuriki”

And that was enough for Itachi.

Itachi is shocked with his own abrupt actions when he finds himself kneeling on one knee, his head bowed low as strands of his dark hair falls on his face, forming soft shadows underneath his cheekbones.

“Hokage, I wish to ask you to immediately terminate the fight. We have no information on the enemy. The risk is too high”

An awkward moment passes as the Hokage’s gaze remains on his son, whose chakra had immediately flared in retaliation of his unconscious team mate. Minato’s sense of pride swells as he his chest constrict, his son was indeed underestimated.

Fugaku frowns, Itachi’s love for Sasuke was extreme, almost pathetic. His eldest son is too protective, prepared to go to extra lengths in order to defend his younger brother. Yet all he achieves is weakening Sasuke and wasting his own valuable time. Itachi was much more important. How else was a cub expected to transform into a lion?

Fugaku snorts and Itachi forces himself to inhale through his nostrils in order to maintain his composure.

“And what will the Suna think about us?” he snaps.

Crimson meets crimson.

“That we terminate the fight because it wasn’t an easy opponent for the Hokage’s son, let alone the alliance we-”

The Hokage finally tears his gaze away from his son only to stare at Fugaku, eyes impassive.

“Your son has just been knocked unconscious. This is not only about my son”

Fugaku blinks rapidly before composing himself.

“My _son_ should have never allowed a moment of weakness to appear, if he hadn’t he wou-“

Itachi immediately rises from his kneeling position, the black and red of his Sharingan swirling rapidly, his grip on his kunai pouch tightens.

Hiashi inhales sharply, Fugaku raises a dark eyebrow. Itachi knows it’s a sign of his father’s seething anger that will unleash any moment. For Fugaku’s silence was much more frightening that his words. Itachi’s act of defiance was louder than his father’s silence.

As if on que, Tsunade appears, breathing rapidly as she quickly bows, mumbling a quite ‘Hai’. (In the midst of the commotion Hiashi is silently relieved for her abrupt arrival. The tension between the Uchiha’s was intimidating.)

“I agree with captain Itachi, my student Haruno Sakura is also in grave danger as neither are equipped to fight a Jinchuuriki. Also-“

She hesitates, her eyes wander between Fugaku and Minato.

“The Jinchuuriki may not open the sand barrier if either of Konoha genin are injured, we have no way to aid them”

It’s the second time Itachi flinches, in the midst of the panic the thought had not occurred to him as he remembers Sasuke’s unconscious body lay broken in the arena.

Kakashi faces his former mentor, his expression unreadable.

“Hokage”

The Yondaime nods in response, allowing him permission to speak.

“Do not forget Naruto is a Jinchuuriki himself, if we forfeit the match based on Gaara, then my team would automatically fail. They also have an Uchiha on the team”

His gaze flickers to Itachi before continuing.

“Allow it to continue for now, we do not want to alert the Kazekage of any excuse to not con-“

“Kakashi” growls Tsunade immediate interrupting him before he can complete his sentence. An angry blush begins to spread across her face, darkening at the tips of her ears.

“Naruto’s Jinchuuriki has been sealed and under control for the past decade. _This_ Gaara person may-”

“Enough” demands Minato, the breeze momentarily freezes.

His eyes flicker between the trios standing before him as he responds.

“Kakashi, this is your team. Do what you think is best. However-“

The Hokage temporarily pauses. Kakashi’s face does not flicker.

“My son is your responsibility.”

The copy nin knows his former mentor well enough to understand it was not a threat. Instead Kakashi bows, whispers a quite thank you and disappears.

Minato faces the small group of ANBU surrounding him before placing his gaze onto Itachi. “Follow captain Hatake’s orders. Itachi take your best men and remain stationed in the arena. Guard the shield if in any case a moment of weakness arises, destroy it”

He tears his gaze away from the match just as Naruto manages to land a surprisingly poorly aimed kick. The sand Jinchuuriki was getting reckless.

“Discreetly” he hisses.

Itachi merely nods before both he and Shisui disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Tsunade briefly hesitates as the Hokage places a warm hand on her shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

She smiles, but it does not reach her eye.

Minato meets the Kazekage stare and for the briefest of moments the man flashes a smile. Although, by the time the Hokage blinks the man’s face is hidden by the shadows.

**_\- ~ -_ **

 

When he finally regains conscious, he briefly wishes he didn’t. He rapidly blinks, the blurry haze slowly disappearing. Shadows are dancing in front of him before they converge, forming dark rotating specks. The smell of freshly spilled blood is so heavy that he gags until he’s gasping for air.

_“Sasuke, you will eventually get used to the concept of death”_

_His voice was hard, almost bitter as the breeze carried his words across the fields._

_Spring._

_Black locks swayed as the young Uchiha shook his head._

He lay in agony in the midst of chaos and pain. Blue and red blemishes litter his pale skin, a mixture of his own blood and bile cling to his shirt. He forces himself to move, to grind through the pain as he ignores the screaming protests of his body.

He senses Naruto’s chakra becoming slower, its usual erratic aura slowly subsiding. Naruto is a genin that endures, he pushes and he forces. He breaks through barriers in order to protect his team mates, to protect his pride. But his lack of organization has always lead to his downfall. He charges and eventually breaks because he is never able to completely master his chakra.

With a subtle moan Sasuke _forces_ his body to sit up using his palms as support. He instantly notices Sakura kneeling a few metres away. Her eyes are closed and her cheeks are swollen. A green glow radiating from her fingertips, the warmth of her chakra could be felt miles away.

He senses his sensei’s chakra.

Sasuke hisses as he activates his Sharingan, his pupils burning in defiance as the dancing shadows appear momentarily. He hopes Gaara does not notice. To Sasuke’s relief he doesn’t. He silently promises himself to pray to the gods at the Uchiha shrine tonight.

He inspects the sand shield surrounding them, almost transparent but visible enough to be seen by the naked eye. Out of sheer curiosity Sasuke observes the audience, he immediately recognizes the Hokage, his fists clenching and unclenching. A build-up of chakra swirling around him. The wind surrounding him lashes angrily, each gust rips through the atmosphere. The Yondaime’s hair whips in the wind rapidly, no doubt his uncontrollable chakra will cause a near tornado.

He does not dare glance to where his clan is seated.

_“What will you do if a loved one is in danger? Will you become a fox or lion?”_

_Sasuke’s eyes widened._

Fox.

“Naruto!” he hoarsely yells out, his mouth dry as he eagerly licks his lips.

The blurred colours stop for a moment. Naruto eyes widen in relief upon seeing his best friend awake, bruised, but well. Gaara’s smirk morphs into a grin. His sole mission was to retrieve the Kyuubi vessel and get paid a tremendous amount. However, he was aware of the price of an Uchiha’s eyes in the black market, unique organs.

He had one stone and two birds.

And without a moment to spare, Gaara lunges towards Sasuke.

_“When the rabbit begs for help the fox comes running.”_

Someone screams his name but his mind does not process. All he sees is gold and pink. All he thinks of is forests and oceans.

Yet all he hears is the clashing of metal and hushed words.

“Teme!” Naruto breathes out, legs visibly shaking from his lack of chakra. His body barely hanging onto the last threads of his preserved chakra.

_“But not to help, but to feed.”_

“I guess it makes us even” even though all he can see is the back of Naruto’s revolting orange jacket, he can _sense_ the bastard smirking.

For once Sasuke grins in response.

Gaara snarls as he forces his entire weight against the Kyuubi vessel, yet he does not budge.

“Just die already! Die!” growls Gaara as forces himself to retreat, only to hurl into another attack.

No words are exchanged between the two boys but Naruto has trained besides Sasuke long enough to understand how the Uchiha thinks. Naruto turns to face his long-time friend and rival, an unrecognizable emotion flickers across his eyes before it abruptly disappears.

Naruto nods, understanding the unspoken plan.

With speed that surprises Sasuke, Naruto appears on the other side of the field, immediately followed by an enraged Gaara.

_“I will resemble a fox when needed.”_

_The smile is genuine. The small blemishes around the corner of his lips deepen._

Sasuke turns his attention towards Sakura, who has managed to crawl towards him, her condition much worse at a closer range.

“Sasuke I-” He immediately interferes her mid-sentence. Naruto did not have much time.

“Sakura I need you to heal me, Naruto wont-“

She eagerly nods, swiftly understanding what he was asking for.

Within seconds Sasuke senses the familiar warmth of chakra surging through his body, his bones mending together and the headache subsides. Once the shadows disappear and he’s confident his bones have repaired, he gently grabs her wrists.

“Preserve your chakra for Naruto” he weakly mumbles.

She meekly nods in response, unable to formulate words.

 

**_\- ~ -_ **

 

When a piece of china is dropped, it shatters. It does not break. It does not crack. It does not bear fractures. It immediately shatters, pieces of porcelain scatter. When Sasuke kneels to pick up the sharp edged pieces he struggles. Each piece produces a cut, a scar. Sasuke simply continues collecting the fragments. Staring at the blood as it oozes onto the ground. Splashes of crimson against his pale fingers.

Time heals. Scars remain.

**_\- ~ -_ **

 

When Naruto screams it is not with joy, it is not with fear. It’s with pure agony. The scream echoes and to Sasuke unknown belief, will continue to haunt him in his future nightmares. The second scream is harsher, colder. The sounds he produces feel like physical blows to Sasuke. Each groan and each whimper renders Sasuke immobile. His bones creak and his muscles tear for each drop of blood Naruto loses.

For each splash of crimson.

Eternity passes before Sasuke shifts his gaze towards Naruto, afraid of what he may see.

Thorn like spikes impale his limbs onto the ground, their jagged sharp edges gleaming in the sunlight. Fiery jets of crimson gushed from his wounds, for each moment that passed it grew more brutal. With each breath he inhaled the pain intensified. His muscles tremble. His consciousness slips. When the dark abyss surrounds his mind he silently whimpers. Its sharp edges graze him as he is pulled into the shadows.

Blood never flowed gracefully, it poured out rapidly. It was never a quite river. It was an angry ocean, struggling to free itself. Crimson was a colour Sasuke despised. It was not only the colour of the very liquid oozing from Naruto’s pale body, it was the colour he saw when he was angry. The colour of his family’s eyes. The colour of their power.

_A rabbit frozen in fear._

23 seconds later Sasuke does not move from his previous position. He remains rooted, his feet refusing to obey. He knows he must do something because there is a commotion in the crowd. There are screams and sobs. There are colours merging and a blur of animal masks. But he does not move.

_“What happens if the wolf avoids the traps? Will the lion survive?” Sasuke questions. He lay on the grass, legs crossed as his finger twirled around a long blade of grass._

It’s Sakura who reacts first.

“Naruto!” she screams, almost begs. In a moment of sheer stupidity, she lunges towards her fallen team mate.

Sasuke yells her name as he attempts to pursue her. He knows it’s too late. His Sharingan rapidly swirls as he attempts to reach out his hand to grab her.

He misses.

Everything occurs in slow motion, he sees it happening. The spikes pierce her stomach, barely grazing her lungs as they exit through her back. He sees her pancreas and intestines rip apart. He sees her bones break in a gruesome matter. He sees her veins slash as the familiar crimson river flows again. He sees her forest eyes widen as she witnesses her life flash before her. He _knows_ the internal bleeding cannot be healed. The damage is irreversible.

The doom of possessing the Sharingan was the ability to witness the very few moments before a person’s death.

Such torture.

_“The molars are used to rip apart flesh. Canines are used to asphyxiate the prey, closing in on the throat, blocking airways, killing the prey. The Incenses are used to specifically tear the internal organs.”_

Then something happens.

Something cracks in Sasuke.

Not the way porcelain cracks when it’s dropped. The way lightning cracks against the lifeless sky.

The way heavens unleash its fury.

His mind is too slow to process his own actions.

With a crack of lightning Sasuke suddenly appears besides Sakura. He roughly grabs her by the waist before forcefully shoving them both into the ground, narrowly missing the spikes.

_“What do you think?” he asks, masking his curiosity._

_Sasuke clenched his fist, crushing the blade of grass as he rips it from its root before answering._

_“Yes. He will survive”_

Genma, the ANBU responsible for the organization and preparation of the Chuunin exams stiffens.

The Hokage’s chakra is erratic. It’s dark and dangerous as the trees bow in fear of the raging winds. Minato clenches his fists. His only son is bleeding to death and the great Yondaime can only watch. His chakra continues to thrash, forcing the winds to howl, on the brink of forming a whirlwind.

Gaara suddenly groans, gripping the sides of his head as he roughly lands on his knees. He was pushing his mental and physical barriers.

Sasuke inhales. Afraid of opening his eyes. Afraid to see the dead of corpse of Sakura laying beneath him, her lifeless eyes staring into his. He’s afraid to know whether he was too late.

Her sobs immediately subside any fears and doubts he had.

He exhales.

In response she buries her face into his shoulder, her sobs are quite but they ring in his ears.

“N-nar-ruto”

Sasuke digs his teeth into his bottom lip in hopes of distracting him. But it doesn’t. He knows he cannot comfort for he, instead he detaches himself from her, rolling onto his back.

_Are you afraid?_

“Enough!” roars Gaara who is slowly regaining his composure with the aid of his teammate. She seems to have regained consciousness by her brothers shifting chakra levels.

The ground shakes and his mask fractures.

Sasuke immediately calms himself, forcing his body to stand.

His voice is harsh and barely audible “Sakura I need-“

“Sasuke stop.” In contrast to his, her voice. Her expression, hard.

He absentmindedly takes a step back.

“Just surrender. It’s okay. We put up a fair fight but it’s near impossible. He’s just too strong and I can’t-“

She interrupts herself with her own sob, gripping her elbows as she brings her knees towards her forehead.

“W _ill you become the fox if there’s a chance the lion will survive?”_

_Sasuke frowns, lines forming between his eyebrows._

_“Why would I retreat if using force will help me win?”_

For a brief moment Sasuke allows his gaze to drift to where his clan is seated. To his surprise they are all scattered, majority of their Sharingan is activated. Their chakras pulsing, on edge. Only then does he notice the full commotion that surrounds him. ANBU encircling the shield, weapons unsheathed. The Hyuga clans’ Byakugan activated. The Hokage’s dangerous chakra continues to swirl.

He senses Kakashi’s chakra and immediately spins. The copy-nin merely a few metres away, the sand shield separating teacher from student. He is evidently trembling as he places his palms onto the thick shield.

“Sasuke…”

And for once the great copy-nin is at a loss for words.

An unknown expression flickers beneath his hard façade before it disappears. The emotion is long gone before Sasuke can recognize it.

“Yield”

Sasuke blinks.

“Yield” Kakashi repeats, his voice is not disappointed. Rather exhausted.

“Sasuke it’s okay. The Hoka-“

He’s immediately disrupted as blur of black lands besides him, the bleeding red of his Sharingan swirling.

“Sasuke” he breathless whispers but loud enough for the young Uchiha to hear.

“I-itachi?”

His older brother ignores the young boys shocked answer. “Sasuke yield he’s a Jinchuuriki, the village is not ashamed the-“

But Sasuke has long blocked out his brother voice, instead the cogs of his mind begin to spin.

The shield grows thicker and heavier.

Sasuke returns his attention to Gaara and his team mate.

“Do you yield Uchiha?” the fan wielder hisses, stretching each syllable.

“Sasuke” repeats Itachi urgently. He knows his brother.

But not too well.

_“You will become a lion when needed, you will rip apart flesh and bathe in fresh blood. You will have stained hands that no soap or disinfectant can ever remove. You will suffer. You will kill. You will bend and eventually you will break. But you will never betray your team mate’s nor your family. You will sacrifice. You will heal.”_

Sasuke’s gaze flickers towards Naruto’s unconscious body.

The sound of a thousand birds slice through the silence, drowning out his brothers pleas.

**_\- ~ -_ **

 

He manages to eliminate the fan wielder, she is much brighter than the puppet master. But her mind was not in the battle, instead on her teammate who continues to grip onto his head, unable to move.

Gaara is the larger wolf to hunt.

It’s a blur of fists and kicks.

 _One._ Dodge and inhale. _Two._ Defend and exhale. Three. Attack and breathe.

A crack appears in Sasuke’s defence and Gaara takes complete advantage, managing to land a solid kick into Sasuke’s ribs, forcing him to skid a good few metres. Sasuke hisses, unsheathing a kunai as he stabs the ground in an attempt to regain his balance.

All Gaara required was a crack and Sasuke was _broken._

Gaara descends his fury onto Sasuke, the sand-nins screams echoes around them as he continues to brutally attack the Uchiha. Foam forms at the corners of him mouth as he mutters incoherent words. Sasuke knows whatever shred of dignity he had has long been burned as he shelters his head with his arms, wrapping himself into a cocoon. Only when Gaara has suddenly stopped, when his breathing is loud and he’s evidently shaking does Sasuke allow his muscles to relax.

“Pathetic” hisses Gaara. For a split second Sasuke envisions his own father standing above him, whispering the very same word with Sasuke’s blood on his hands.

_“What do you do if the wolf is too powerful?”_

The ocean rises and the rivers overflow. Sasuke is sinking, drowning. This time it’s in blood. It’s in his lungs, his kidneys and in his hair. When he inhales he tastes blood and when he sniffs he smells blood.

_Sasuke shrugs. His riddles were becoming ridiculous._

And when he opens his eyes he sees blood.

Red everywhere.

_“You try to combine the tactics of a fox and a lion”_

He doesn’t know what happens and he doesn’t recognize who he is, but he is soothed by the sudden loud roar of thunder. For a moment he’s dumfounded because he is certain that the weather was warm and the clouds are colourless.

It is deafening and soothing. It is beautifully painful as he drowns in an ocean of crimson.

_A regretful expression flashes across the man’s face. It immediately disappears._

_“A wolf is territorial, it forms bonds beyond the ties of blood.”_

There’s a roar, Sasuke hears it. There’s a roar and it’s not from the heavens.

For a brief moment Sasuke assumes it’s a creature but immediately dismisses the thought. Blaming his fractured sanity causing him to hallucinate.

_“The wolf is ferocious”_

Gaara is arrogant and cannot control his temper, in the end it become his undoing. What the lion lacked, the fox completed. The fox laid out its traps and the sand-nin failed to avoid them.

He is unaware of how the events occurred. Gaara is on the ground and the sand shield around them begins to crack before crumbling.

_“In order to defeat a wolf”_

Sasuke knows that even a hare is a worthy opponent, for its symbol was needed to complete the fireball jutsu.

This time, he drowns in his insanity.

 

The crack deepens and the piece of porcelain crumbles, fragments of itself scatter across the floor. It can no longer mend its scars, it can no longer hide its crack. It lays on the floor broken, the damage irreversible.

Only when blue moulds to black and light transitions into darkness does Sasuke find tranquillity. Peace was in the mind and his mind was shattered, long destroyed by the crushing waves of the sea. He knows red is blood and black is a never ending void. He knows blue is Naruto and green is Shisui. He knows yellow is his mother and brown is his father. He _knows_ this because his world is white and black and they were the only ones in colour, the only ones worthy enough to be colourful. Sasuke is grey, an equal mix of dark and light, of happiness and sadness.

He was a lost boy. Chasing a rabbit down a hole while hundreds of foxes eyed him out hungrily.

_“You must become a wolf”_

_\- ~ -_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone know who Sasuke is speaking to? WHO IS THE WOLF AND WHO IS THE FOX HMM? Heavily influenced by the show Hannibal and the game Alice: Madness returns.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me. It’s been a rough few months. This has been written months ago, just needed hard core editing. Inspired by the song ‘I spoke to the devil in Miami, he said everything would be fine- xxxtentacion’
> 
> Yes, I did attempt to write a poem/song. Forgive me.  
> Anima vestra = your soul

_xxx_

 

_Jump, jump up and down_

_Hop like a rabbit_

_Running from a fox_

_Don’t you dare_

_Trip on rocks._

_Run, run as fast as a deer_

_If your quite you can hear_

_A slithering snake_

_Hunting a rat_

_Quite, quite, as silent as a cat_

_When the fox chases the mouse_

_Hide, hide in your house_

_Don’t fall down, don’t fall down_

_The lion is the one with the crown._

_xxx_

If madness is falling Sasuke is drowning. The line between sanity and insanity has been blurred, long gone. And Sasuke has overstepped the boundary.

He no longer bends, rather breaks. In the recesses of his mind the creature does not whisper nor does it gently urge. It screams and claws against his skull, ripping nerves and tearing tissue. His eyes bleed, crimson morphing into black as it drips from his chin. He wipes away the dark droplets but they continue to flow, a river rushing to join the impatient ocean.

Men with hollow eyes emerge from the darkness, limping towards him, begging for help. He’s mortified, obsidian eyes widen as he struggles to stand. To _compose_ himself.

But his eyes continue to bleed and his hands continue to tremble. A creature with black pupils reaches out for him, nails sharp enough to draw blood if grazed against skin.

_“Sasuke”_

The blind men fall into a chant.

“ _Anima vestra”_

**_88888888888_ **

 

_113 seconds_

One hundred and thirteen seconds.

Was all the amount of time needed for Uchiha Itachi to finally comprehend the true importance of Sasuke.

Seven.

Seven year old Sasuke tumbled in the grassy fields, cheeks flushed and hair ruffled. A flawless smile graced his face, lips pouted.

His laughter was paradise; it pierced through the dark abyss, reaching out a hand.

Itachi watched with wary eyes while seated on the docks of the Chita Lake. Feet submerged in the icy waters below. It numbed his limbs, it numbed his body. It allowed him to temporarily forget his demons and suffering. For Itachi’s theory was if one could numb the physical pain, the emotional pain is bound to fade.

Oh how wrong he was.

_Don’t fall down. Don’t fall down._

Sasuke continued singing, running in circles as the warm glow of the sun caressed his porcelain skin. The days of spring in Konoha were truly beautiful.

_But never as beautiful as him._

“Itachi!” Sasuke gleefully yelled, running at an incredible speed towards his brother. Itachi allowed his façade to slip as his lips quirked into a smirk. Sasuke showed no signs of slowing down, instead seemed to gain speed as he neared his brother.

“Sasuke…” Itachi warned, his eyebrows slowly forming a frown. But the younger Uchiha did not heed his brothers warning, almost seemed to ignore it. He collided with the elder’s body. Sasuke expected the collision to have a soft impact but he _must_ have miscalculated because he completely forgot his older brother consisted of bones and muscle.

“Ooooww” groaned Sasuke, gently rubbing his forehead in which Itachi’s elbow had clashed with. “That hurt!” he pouted, glaring at his elder brother.

Black hair swayed as Itachi shook his head.

“Foolish little brother”

Sasuke growled, blowing a strand of navy hair away from his forehead. “I am not.”

Instead, Itachi chuckled. Sasuke was stubborn, indeed a true Uchiha. The elder of the two gestured for him to come closer, wanting to inspect the red mark on his younger brother’s forehead. “Show me” he urged softly. Sasuke nervously nears as his eyes remain glued to Itachi’s elbows, afraid they would unexpectedly attack him.

Itachi gently brushed away navy locks, his fingers intertwined in Sasuke’s hair a moment longer than needed. His senses are suddenly overcome by the scent of lavender as Itachi is forced to retrieve his hand.

_Foolish little boy._

Two fingers extended as they landed on the blotched skin. Sasuke fell back, as if the mere poke was a heavy blow. “Nii-san!” he growled as his cheeks flushed, this time from embarrassment.

“ _A rat. There’s a rat amongst us”_

It all happened too quick, too sudden that if Itachi blinked, the moment would have passed.

It was a slip. A mere tumble. But it was the smallest of slips that cause a person to fall.

Time slowed down as everything blurred, Sasuke’s hand reached out instinctively, attempting to grab Itachi’s sleeve. Soft cotton grazes delicate fingers. He misses. Distorted images transform into sharp lines, eyes wide and mouth agape. Sasuke’s scream is caught in his throat and suddenly he is plunged into the icy waters of the river.

Falling is simple. Letting go is not.

Sasuke plunges.

Itachi remains rooted, eyes wide and jaw slackened. Muscles twitch in defiance. Nerves beg and scream. Instead he remains frozen as time slowly ticks by.

The splashing sounds return as Sasuke attempts to break the surface, struggling against the gravity of the weight.

He fails.

The surface is disappearing. The darkness is consuming. Water engulfs him. Jaws unclench to form air bubbles that do not survive to the surface. Sapphire deepens until shadows form, blurring his vision.

Itachi watches on, the cogs in his mind churning at rapid speeds.

It could all be so simple.

Sasuke slipped into the lake as he has yet to master the art of swimming. No one was around the premise and his instinctive flare of chakra could not be detected from miles away. _It could all be so simple._

He could save his younger brother. Save him from his own destiny, from his own awaited insanity. For each gasp of air and for each attempted scream at help, Itachi’s mind supported his theory. He could prevent Sasuke suffering a great amount of pain. He would no longer be used as a puppet nor as a tool.

However his muscles began to twitch and protest, his fingers began to fidget while his nervous system enters overdrive as his body begs for him to move, to save his own flesh.

_Don’t fall down, don’t fall down_.

Sasuke’s voice rings in his ears.

Itachi dives.

113 seconds.

_“Madness is in the very heart of every Uchiha’s mind. For madness and tragedy allows them to achieve the Sharingan.”_

The water is cold. It burns against his skin as it robs him of all heat.

Itachi grips onto the broken doll. Sharp nails dig into Sasuke’s skin that will no doubt bloom into bruises. Strokes of pain and shock attempt to nibble at his mind, yet his ultimate focus is on Sasuke. They both break the surface as they gasp for air. Blue lips tinged with purple tremble as they struggle to formulate words.

Sharingan flashes to life as one black tomoe spins rapidly.

When Itachi is five he learns that love is difficult.

When he is nine he learns love is protective.

When he is ten he learns that love is manipulative.

Now he understands that love is destructive.

**_888888888888_ **

 

There is a gnawing feeling, a creature that lives deep within his mind that constantly attempts to rip his medulla. At times it is agonizing and uncontrollable, begging to be released. On rare occasion it is tameable, easy to deceive and control. Itachi Uchiha is _afraid_. Afraid when the time comes that he will no longer be able to control the monster that hides underneath layers of flesh and muscle. It is the very same creature that creates a mockery of him. It laughs and screams. He convinces himself that this beast is not a part of him, it is merely a fragment of his imagination. After all Itachi is always the deceiver, never the deceived.

 

_xxx_

“ _Broken bones heal. Shattered souls do not”_

_xxx_

_Minato holds his son in a rough embrace, sharp nails dig into flesh as jagged canines rip into his lower lip. Fear and anger constrict his arteries and numb his veins. Chaos erupts as members of the ANBU position themselves around the Hokage, citizens flee the arena in an attempt to escape and hide from the creature that manifested itself from nature herself. Minato senses Kurama unleashing, he senses chains creaking and a low rumble erupting from the pit of his stomach. Yet all that matters is Naruto, Naruto is the only soul worth protecting and unleashing Kurama for._

_Kushina will never forgive him._

_This is the first mistake the Hokage allows to occur._

**_88888888888_ **

Sasuke has sharp pieces that refuse to smooth over time. Harsh edges that tend to scar him when he pushes himself beyond the limits he can control. Sasuke is not oblivious. He sees Sakura, a female shinobi derived from a clan predominantly consisting of civilians. Sasuke knows when Sakura finally tells her father her dream is to become a ninja, he merely brushes her off with a chuckle.

“ _Sakura dear it’s too dangerous. Besides, your mother needs the help with the family business”_

But Sakura refuses to acknowledge the life her mother has created for herself, instead she pushes and forces her dream to bloom. She studies and trains for hours in order to surpass her academy classmates.

For each high grade she receives, she soars. Beaming and laughing as she rushes towards her father. Eager to prove to himself and her family that she will develop into a worthy Kunoichi. Her father’s smile is warm yet it does not reach his eyes. Later that night he enters the family shrine with glassy eyes accompanied with a gentle breeze of hope.

Sakura cracks once she discover who her teammates are. Both sons derived from legendary clans and fathers, both in their own league. Once she enters her home she feels plagued as if a sickness is crawling underneath her skin. For each D-ranked mission team 7 completes, she breaks. Minor cracks forming a deep crevice that will directly end with her demise.

Yet when she meets her father’s gaze a sense of guilt washes over her and she’s forced to slip on the mask she has managed to perfect overtime. She grips onto her dream with quivering fingers and a heavy soul. She refuses to let go. She shatters through her expectations and remains focused. This was Sakura Haruno’s ninja way. Unspoken promises should never be broken.

Her father allows tears of joy to drips from his eyes, for Sakura has never seen her father weep openly. He embraces her tightly and congratulates her for becoming the legendary sannin’s apprentice. She allows the joy to consume her, just for the moment. The candles in the Haruno shrine burn brightest that night.

When Sakura gives up and begs Sasuke to do the same, a dull flame flickers to life in his mind. How dare she, how dare she give up when she herself refused to end training sessions until Naruto begged Kakashi for a short rest. When she was the only one amongst the trio that managed to perfect her chakra control, when Uchiha Sasuke himself asked her for advice because he was truly _confident_ he has never witnessed such perfected chakra control in his life.

Sasuke knows fear is causing her, forcing her to unbind and let go. He knows it’s triggering her fight or flight mode and no doubt she chooses the latter. It robs her sanity as her entire focus is on the broken body oozing unusual large amounts of blood. She whispers and begs for Sasuke to let go and yield. The temptation is almost worth it. Almost.

In those few moments of self-loathing Sasuke understands Naruto will never forgive him if he dares to surrender. It is Naruto’s ninja way to never succumb to defeat, even if one must break in the process.

_“You cannot mend the unmendable.”_

A touch of anguish envelopes his mind, consuming all his rationality. Embraces of pain and strokes of death leave white scars and bruised knuckles. Underneath the thrashing waves are hands that beckon Sasuke, grab him and force him to drown. The tide grows stronger, their grips are tighter. There is a subtle fracture, a slight gap. His mind drifts. Floating towards the gap.

Sasuke begs that his sanity does not slip through the crack.

Lightning blinds his senses yet he can hear the unmistakably loud roar of thunder. His palm is on fire as _Chidori_ roars to life. His shoulder spams in response as his limit begins to approach.

“ _Push”_

And so he does.

**_88888888888_ **

The Kazekage was possessed by an unfamiliar chakra, dark shackles chained him as he was forced to do the mysterious man’s work. Forbidden Justus required a concealed and powerful chakra In order to be performed. The puppeteer had left no trace behind him, other than the dead bloated body of the Kazekage. Upon hearing the news of their leader, Suna’s shinobi immediately retreated to their homeland. Their alliance ended the moment it began. An untameable beast that has shattered its shackles was better left alone, or hunted.

Konoha produced the best of hunters.

_xxx_

_“Time heals”_ such stupidity, such a naïve concept taught and practiced in order to allow one person’s demons to lay to rest.

_xxx_

Shisui settles by the banks of the river, legs crossed as his gaze remains on the calm stream. Once consisted of high tides and foaming edges is now a calm and gentle part of the ocean. A blurry memory arises, two young boys pebble skipping near the river. Long hair swaying in the gentle wind. _Oh he was so tempted. So eager to tuck that loose strand of hair behind his milky ear_. Shisui immediately dismisses the memory as his eyes flicker towards the sky, cotton clouds and a flaming orb. There is no gain in dwelling on the past. His fingers curl into his weapons pouch as they cling to a cool metallic weapon, unsheathing a kunai his father had gifted him. He twirls the weapon around his index finger lazily in an attempt distract himself from his thoughts.

Itachi appears a few moments later. Time ticks by and neither of the two say a word.

Shisui is the one to shatter the silence. It has always been Shisui.

“Danzo will want him”

There’s a sharp intake of breath before Itachi replies.

“I know”

“He demonstrated unique skill today. No doubt Konoha would want to forge a weapon from his new acquainted power” Shisui pushes, but gently. He knows glass is delicate and he did not have the mental strength to gather and mend shattered pieces.

Instead Itachi shakes his head. “He means too much to Naruto. The Hokage would never allow it”

Shisui raises an eyebrow before finally facing his younger cousin.

“The Hokage will put his son before the village?”

Itachi’s gaze darkens before meeting Shisui’s stare. Distant and blurry. “He is not _choosing._ Instead he is attempting to balance both. The Hokage knows his relationship with his son is delicate, hence he won’t dare to take away Sasuke”

Shisui gaze returns to the river, ever so calm.

_How is he so calm?_

“However, it does not rule out that Konoha won’t attempt to use him for her own reasons.” Shisui whispers, the sharp edge of the kunai grazes him softly.

“I am not afraid of Konoha’s decision. The village will leave him be. Danzo will not”

Shisui is hesitant as his finger twitches against the kunai. _So easy, so very easy. Just a deep slash against the humming artery and it could all end._ Shisui understands who the kings and queens are, he recognizes who the pawns are. Uchiha’s are never pawns.

“What will you do”?

What a ludicrous question, Shisui had no doubt of what Itachi is capable of. He does not doubt the lengths his cousin is willing to take in order to protect his brother, even from himself. No doubt Itachi will harm both of them in the process. The wall of bitterness he will build will be unbreakable, unclimbable.

“Are you okay?” barely an octave higher than a whisper.

A second absurd question Shisui asks. He does not need an answer, he knows.

Itachi freezes as he struggles to maintain his growing anger. His hidden rage seeps through cracks as his chakra fluctuates dangerously. He has barely managed to compose himself long enough in order to speak to Shisui with a sane mind. Watching his brother foolishly charge towards the enemy knowing that there were consequences, that Itachi could have potentially lost Sasuke in that very moment triggers an unknown beast deep within him.

“Foolish boy” Itachi whispers through clenched teeth.

Shisui knows that he has lost.

Itachi leaves with a flock of raven, there is nothing more to say.

Shisui faces the sun touched sky. Its main source of light disappearing over the horizon. Stars will soon bloom, littering the darkened skies of Konoha. Scattered orbs of light that dance along the skies, winking and casting shadows amongst the village’s buildings.

Stars are merely burning gas. They eventually die, like everything else.

_“Cannot fix the unfixable”_

 

**_88888888888_ **

****

Large scales slither against the cold earth, smooth and silent. Cunning and lethal.

Jaws stretch abnormally wide to reveal a black forked tongue.

Rose coloured fangs.

Vertical pupils flicker towards Sasuke as she inspects the trembling boy.

The blind men reappear, chanting and moaning, grieving and sobbing. Her gaze does not leave his. Sasuke does not _dare_ to move.

They have no eyes and no soul.

“ _Uchiha Sasuke_ ” cold and deep. Only then does Sasuke remember to inhale again.

“ _You wish to be saved Uchiha?”_

Sharingan flares to life. His mind corrodes.

“ _I will save you, only if you give me one thing in return.”_

The mamba comes into view again, she closes in the distance between them as she slithers amongst feet and aged bones.

Sasuke pleads, drops to his knees as he whispers incoherent words. Fingers tangle into his hair forming fists. The river of saline tears begins to form and Sasuke struggles to keep them at bay.

“Stop” he whispers.

“Stop” he begs.

“ _Stop”_

She ignores his desperate pleads as yellow pupils regard him in disgust before a shadow of emotion flickers to life. _“It’s the key to happiness Uchiha_ ” she pushes and urges in an attempt to _break_ the child.

Toying with death, mere steps.

“ _What you need will become yours through patience.”_

Scales form into delicate fingers and thickly curled lashes. Bone and flesh come to life as her body rotates and creaks to life. She kneels before him as her tongue slithers from the confinement of her jaws. Fear lingers between them, the unmistakable scent overcomes her senses as she fights the urge to consume _him._

“ _But what I want is mine.”_

Her pupils reflect the sharp weapon in her grip. Sasuke is too terrified to voice his fear. A choked scream erupts from his larynx once the kunai meets his throat.

The dead men fall into a chant, they echo and vibrate against his skull as they threaten to tear limb from limb. Sanity from madness.

_So fragile, so weak._

_“Anima vestra Uchiha.”_

_“Anima vestra”_

**_8888888_ **

_Akamaru is unsettled, he whimpers as his muzzle rubs against Kiba’s calf. Kiba hesitantly pats his thick fur, eyes glued to the fight unfolding below. Whimpers transform into soft howls as his pleads grow louder, more urgent._

_“Shhh boy it’s okay. There’s nothing to fear” he mumbles reassuringly as his upper lip curls ever so slightly. It does little to subside Akamaru’s fears. The very DNA that surges in his body is the same shared with great wolves. Years of lineage and instinct forged and placed in his very bones._

_Akamaru’s instinct is never wrong._

_Instead he whimpers and seeks shelter by his owner’s feet, awaiting the storm that will undoubtedly create chaos. Akamaru feared the roaring sound of thunder, for it caused the earth to tremble in fear. He feared the flash of lightning, for it blinded his senses and disrupted his coordination. He feared the unknown wrath that is bound to shatter them all._

_xxx_

_“Don’t crack like porcelain. Crack like lightning.”_

_xxx_

Fear is quiet. Fear is cunning. It is a still creature that slowly envelopes its victims. It taunts its victims and devours the strongest of shinobi. It creeps against skin and crawls in the darkest of hours, wrapping itself against Sasuke skin, gentle but harsh. It leaves him immobile, frozen in fear. Fear is merciless.

 

It is fear that forces him to move.

\---

Kakashi lives alone. Witnessing the death of loved ones has proven to him loneliness and isolation is the best of healers. Old wounds reopen once he sees _Chidori_ burst to life. New scars form once Naruto’s screeching voice shatters the clouds of doubt surrounding Kakashi. He recognises the determination surrounding Sasuke, the choice to lay his life for Naruto. To rush and defend loved ones before witnessing death claim what is rightfully his **.** Kakashi freezes once Sasuke pushes and bends, shatters and mends. Kakashi cannot breathe when a glimpse of Obito is seen as Sasuke rushes towards the sand-nin, followed by the screeching sound of a thousand birds.

Naruto and Sasuke. Obito and himself.

_Too close._

_Too far._

_“Cannot love the unlovable”_

_xxx_

_“Does it hurt to watch him from afar, to watch him grow and lean without you?”_

_Obsidian flicker to crimson._

_“You love him”_

_A sharp inhale._

_“More than you should”_

_xxx_

Broken promises haunt him. Shattered fragments click into place once he sees Sasuke’s Sharingan flicker to life, muscles tense as strands of black hair sway in the storm the Hokage has conjured. _Foolish boy._ The shield shatters and crumbles towards the floor. Sasuke’s body lands in milky hands and soft skin.

“ _Don’t fall down, don’t fall down_

_The lion is the one with the crown.”_

Sasuke’s voice rings in his ears and the sudden surge of chakra is uncontrollable. It is Uchiha Itachi himself who is prepared to obliterate part of the village for his younger brother. Only for him, always for him.

**_88888888_ **

Naruto is a container, a vessel for a Jinchuriki and the amount of preserved chakra he holds is astounding. His ability to heal at such a quick pace shocks Tsunade herself who has witnessed men survive with their organs exposed hanging from their abdomen. She spends hours scrubbing her raw and dry hands. Flakes of dead skin and old blood twirl in the sink before following the stream of water into the drain. Blood stains may fade but scar tissue is tough.

The Yondaime breaks behind closed doors and locked windows. He weeps with relief and anger. The sealed Kyuubi is restless, stirring and dangerously close. Jiraiya watches his ex-student with wary eyes.

**_888888888_ **

“The Jinchuriki is merely a vessel constricting the true power of the nine tailed beast. In order to unleash and ultimately control such power, we must disrupt what he loves most.

Silence.

“Konoha”

“How do you intend to do pursue such a dream?”

Pearl teeth gleam.

“Tell me. If one was to create chaos and paranoia within the walls of Konoha, how would they achieve it?”

Silence.

“Disrupt the hierarchy”

**_88888888_ **

Itachi finds him in the clan’s garden, body facing the floating clouds as grass grazes creamy skin. Bandages litter his arm and legs as the lack of chakra is evident against his skin. For a moment Itachi decides to stand there and admire his brother’s beauty. Yet he is not here to admire.

Sasuke senses his brother’s presence before Itachi chooses to reveal himself, no doubting allowing Sasuke to purposely detect him. Neither say a word.

Sasuke inhales before forcing his body to sit up, eyes still avoiding his brother’s.

“Im sorry Nii-san. Mother has already lectured me of the dangers of pushing my limits and father refuses to-” eyes flicker curiously towards his brother before he continues. “She says I don’t need to prove to the village or the clan that-”

He gestures with his hand as if it was a good enough explanation.

“I just couldn’t control anything. Watching Naruto in his state and-“

His voice cracks ad he roughly bites onto his lip.

Itachi says nothing as an uncomfortable aura grows between the two and Sasuke can’t decide whether he should shatter the growing silence.

A stroke of anger is all Itachi requires as the need for destruction burns in his veins. He steps closer towards his brother, the urge to ravish and consume grows ever so stronger.

Obsidian meet crimson.

Blue and black.

“Arrogant foolish boy” hisses Itachi between clenched teeth, barely meters away from his brother. Sasuke stands his ground, fingers curling into fists as muscles twitch in defiance.

“Tell me”

He inhales deeply.

_“Tell me”_

Louder, closer.

“Tell me why you chose to go against what I said when I specifically told you not to”

Sasuke’s mask cracks as confusion seeps in, however it immediately mends, guarding himself with anger. “You’re angry because I didn’t follow what you-“

“No” suddenly Itachi snaps back, upper lip twitching as he grows a step closer.

“Your pride and need of approval is no excuse for acting out on mere stupidity!”

Every word pronounced slices the dark tension, which seemed to deepen for each second that passed. Anger had manifested itself into hatred. Thorns pricked delicate fingers and fractured old promises.

Sasuke’s shock transforms itself into anger as the familiar throbbing of his Sharingan comes to life.

“I chose to protect Naruto!”

Itachi immediately closes the gap between them with one step. A hand suddenly reaches out, fingers curling against a throbbing artery, crimson bores into his soul.

“Stupid, pathetic boy _. Did you think you could reach my level?”_ his breaths come out in puffs, warming Sasuke’s crimson stained cheeks.

Itachi witnesses a crack. He pushes. He knows even glass is bound to shatter when met with a powerful blow.

“Did you think you could merely surpass me by foolishly charging into the battlefield, attempting to boast in front of the village” he hisses, lips barely grazing the shell of Sasuke’s ear.

Sasuke attempts to argue with a snide remark, however Itachi’s grip is iron; cold and harsh. Dark specks begin to form as he struggles to remain conscious, his heart thudding against his ribcage, begging for oxygen.

_Drowning_

Itachi releases his grip.

The moment he let’s go, Sasuke charges.

He sees red. He sees an ocean of crimson and dark thunderous skies. _Chidori_ screams in anguish as lightning crackles in his palm. Itachi’s nails sink into his brother’s wrist as he easily twists the limb, forcing Sasuke’s palm to crush into the ground.

A crack appears in the soil, multiplying as they begin spread from the crater the _Chidori_ caused.

Another crack appears, this time in a young boy.

“You cannot touch me, barely make me bleed” Itachi taunts.

Cogs creak as they spin rapidly. Both hearts are drums. Eyes restrain oceans. Trees bowing in fear of the ongoing winds.

“Fuck you! I did it because I knew Naruto would-”

A fist connects with Sauke’s jaw and the sheer force causes his body to hurl a few metres back. His back crashes against the ancient Uchiha tree. For a brief moment his vision darkens before it flares back to life.

“Why are you so infatuated with Naruto?! You arrogant weak boy! How dare you call yourself an Uchiha!”

Once his calm façade cracks the concealed monster roars to life, long supressed and forced to live in the shadows. How long has it been since Itachi felt the familiar surge of adrenalin pump in his veins? How long has it been since he tasted his own blood?

Nails dig into dirt as Sasuke struggles to compose himself in order to lift his body. “Why?” he spits out before wiping the trickle of blood with the back of his hand. “Because I’m not selfish! Because I actually give a shit about my teammates!” he roars back, a build-up of chakra surrounding his limp, smaller frame.

“Tch” chuckles Itachi darkly. “Something Kakashi taught you. ‘That you are less than trash if you choose to abandon you teammates?’ ” he mockingly questions.

“Do you wonder where his own teammates are?” he taunts and pushes. _So fragile so weak._

Sasuke freezes, his chakra immediately dies down as an unknown emotion flickers across his face.

The silence stretches between them.

Sasuke breaks first.

“I wonder where your teammates are Nii-san” he whispers softly. Darkly.

It takes a moment for Itachi to compose himself before he disappears, only to materialize before his brother.

The rough bark of the tree presses itself against the arch of Sasuke’s back. However he does not dare to move. Nails dig into his skin. Noses brush against each other. Breaths mingle. Eyelashes flutter.

So close yet so far.

Itachi inhales. This will be his final blow.

“Fucking pathetic excuse of an Uchiha, you will never be truly one of us. _We are the elite_. There are no room for weaklings. Ever wondered why the clan never gave you a second glance? Ever questioned why you never attend the clan’s meeting when you are Fugaku’s son? Fucking pathetic. You will never reach my level. So train and play with lightning. But we are the true Uchiha. Born and bred by fire. _We_ do not love those that are beneath us. _We_ do not protect the weak. We are the elite”

He senses Sasuke’s muscles stiffen under his grip. He hears the sudden intake of breath.

A magnificent piece of glass preserves its beauty even when shattered. Sasuke is no different.

Itachi releases his grip on his brother. Sasuke does not bother to brace the fall. Itachi does not dare to force eye contact, there is only so much the boy can handle.

Itachi forces himself to let go.

Sasuke breaks the moment Itachi disappears.

**_888888888_ **

****

“ _1200\. underneath the large Sakura tree, west of the training grounds._

_Hatake Kakashi”_

Sasuke frowns, lightly stroking his sensei’s seal on the scroll before discarding it amongst the pile of Jutsu scrolls.

_xxx_

 

“Orochimaru?” echoes Sasuke, hesitate on whether he should express his excitement.

Kakashi nods before extending both arms into the air, only satisfied once a loud crack is released from his aching back.

Spring. Sakura leaves bloomed before them as they lay in the shelter of the large mother tree.

Black. The shadows that form as the sun rises, announcing another day.

Sasuke is young and naïve, he is a mere boy in the eyes of Konoha. An Uchiha who will no doubt become corrupted overtime. However Konoha is tactical, she is lethal and cunning. She decides who is worthy enough to defend her soil. She decides who the pawns and kings are.

For they are were all animals scavenging for the crown.

Orochimaru; notoriously known as a snake. A man accused of immorally experimenting on lesser beings, on beggars and orphans. He forged the best of fighters and the smartest of shinobi. However they all eventually reduced to a pile of rotting flesh. The best are bound to break, the strong are bound to drown and the sane are bound to be driven mad.

_“There’s a rat, a rat amongst us!”_

_The man roars in defiance, or in anger, neither of his comrades live to know. “Then send a snake!”_

Sasuke struggles to compose himself as he subconsciously drums his fingers on his covered knee. His head rolls back as his gaze meets freshly bloomed flowers, unfocused eyes admiring the large Sakura tree **.** The thick trunk spouted smaller branches, forming new radiating pink petals. Drifting in the slight breeze, a sweet fragrance overcomes him as he inhales deeply.

Kakashi’s smirk is barely visible underneath his mask. He wonders whether Sasuke knows he is becoming much more like Itachi for each passing day. A glimpse of Itachi is seen through Sasuke’s fighting stance. (When his left foot subconsciously slides forward in a defensive stance. Or when he flickers his right wrist once throwing a kunai). Kakashi is wise enough to not discuss it. The purple bruises that have bloomed a few days ago remain marked on his neck. Only noticeable once Sasuke rolls his head back, exposing the beautiful littered skin. Kakashi does not dare to ask. He does not need to. He knows love is cruel.

“A legendry sannin” Sasuke finally mumbles, eyes still locked with the large mother tree.

Kakashi simply sighs before uncovering his _Icha Icha_ novel from his side.

_She moans as she sees splashes of crimson blended with green and hues of blue. The grip on her thigh intensifies as he begins to flicker his tongue-_

_xxx_

“Kakashi”

An eye flickers away from the window.

“Itachi will be furious” he mumbles incoherently.

A gloved finger caresses the rim of the teacup, gentle and slow. For a moment the finger freezes before relaxing lazily against the wooden desk.

The Yondaime massages the bridge of his nose before exhaling loudly through his nostrils.

“Will we regret this Kakashi?”

Regret taunted him in his most vulnerable moments, it triggers a whirlwind of emotions as it brings the most painful of his demons back from the dead. Rarely does teacher ask student for advice but Kakashi has noticed that he learns much more from his students than they learn from him.

Stains of auburn and violet litter the darkening sky. The sun disappears against the horizon, embracing black skies and bursting stars. The change of lighting casts beautiful shadows against Konoha and its citizens. Kakashi watches on with distant eyes, he knows all beautiful things must come to an end. This no doubt was no different.

“We might. But it is for the best” he slowly answers as if choosing his words carefully.

“Is that what I will whisper to myself in order to put my heart at ease?”

Kakashi’s smile falters.

“The Uchiha clan are dangerous. The Second Hokage allowed them to form the police force in order to remain-”

“Yes” interrupts the Hokage impatiently. “But did it work?” there’s a gleam in his eyes but it disappears the moment it appears.

“You have seen what an Uchiha is capable of” Minato whispers as his fingers curl into his hair.

Kakashi holds his breath.

“You placed Uchiha Sasuke in my care. I do not give up on my students. Orochimaru will take the bait, give him a chance of trust and he will believe we have faith in him. Allow the pieces to fall into place”

There’s a brief moment of silence.

“And if they shatter?” questions the Namikaze, his gaze finally meeting his ex-student’s.

“Then we alter them to fit into place”

Both of them knows what an Uchiha is truly capable of.

Obito still haunts their dreams.

**_8888888888_ **

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itachi’s coping mechanism is pushing Sasuke away. He’s world is Sasuke and in order to protect his world he must distance himself. He chooses to break Sasuke in hopes that it is for the best but it obviously backfires. Both crack in the process. Although Itachi’s anger may not seem justified, he truly believes in that moment he may have lost his brother and it’s that very thought that unleashes what he attempts to diligently hide. Itachi’s anger is not just defensive, but also formed from jealousy. Both are too broken to love each other and both are fragile pieces of glass.
> 
> Sasuke is too naïve to understand the true intentions of Itachi, even though they’re not clear at this point. Instead he shatters and believes each words his brother says. Itachi knows Sasuke’s insecurities, the main that he does not view himself ‘worthy’ enough to be an ‘authentic’ Uchiha. Itachi knows that by pulling on these strings Sasuke is bound to snap and that is the true goal that he must achieve.
> 
> This chapter is not meant to be a perfect timeline. Pieces of the previous fight reveals itself in minor scenes. This is merely a puzzle that makes sense once all the pieces come together.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto. Respectively owned by Masashi Kishimoto. The definition of thunder can be found in Collins English dictionary under American English. Lyrics Paradise lost- Hollywood Undead and Lion- Hollywood Undead.


End file.
